Hot Chocolate
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Kiba s life has always been full of women, he used to complain about it until he reached puberty. It s a story like an H-game where Kiba is the main character. It has a plot and the characters aren t too OOC. Suggest your pairing and/or read mine!
1. Hot Chocolate

_Name: Chocolate  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: M  
Characters: Kiba X Harem  
Timeline: Naruto future universe_

_Summary:  
Kiba´s life has always been full of women, he used to complain about it until he reached puberty. It´s a story like an H-game where Kiba is the main character. It has a plot and the characters aren´t too OOC. Suggest your pairing and/or read mine!_

* * *

"I bet you could do it!" Inuzuka Kiba talked to a nurse at Konoha´s hospital

"Mmm… I don´t know… It´s chakra stitches and it´s a dangerous zone to mess it up" The girl said softly as the boy lifted his tshirt to show her his injury.

"I´m a tough guy and I bet it would be useful for you to practice" He insisted flashing her a charming smile.

The girl blushed at the sight of his toned abs which were crossed by a scar.

Kiba and the nurse were in the middle of the night and the hospital seemed empty.

"Don´t undress in public Inuzuka" a female voice interrupted them and she smacked him on the head.

"Dr. Yamanaka… He was ... just…" The nurse got really nervous.

"Ino" He turned around to face her "She was trying to help me… there were no doctors around"

Ino glared at the girl "I bet she was…"

"You should let Dr. Yamanaka do it" The nurse said to him, clearly afraid of Ino.

"Really? I´ll rather let you do it" He smiled at the girl and she blushed.

"Well… I guess it´s your lucky day because I´m not going to do it" the blond moved away "But she can´t do it either… she is a nurse and you need a surgeon"

"What?" He looked at Ino walking away. "Thanks anyway… sorry if I got you into any trouble" He whispered to the girl and ran behind Ino.

"I´m going home. My shift is over and I´m tired"

"Come on Ino! Help me" The hospital was so quiet at night it seemed like another place.

The blond entered a room. She took off her robe and opened a locker "Get out of here"

"Please Ino… It hurts! I´m afraid it could be infected" He moved closer to her looking worried.

She raised an eyebrow.

He took of his tshirt revealing his muscular chest and his injury. She moved in front of him and ran her hand over his abs pressing over different parts around the scar. "Does it hurts?" she asked serious.

"Never" He flashed a fangy smile

"Don´t flirt with me Inuzuka. I´m tired… I´ve been up for 26 hours." Her hand pushed down the hem of his pants to inspect the last part of the scar.

"Thank you Ino" He lowered his head to whisper in her ear "I can help you relax if you want" He nibbled her earlobe.

She sighed but he kept kissing her neck. "Not today Kiba… I´m really tired" Her hands had already forgotten about his injuries and were now caressing his pecs.

"Really?" He insisted. Pushing her against her locker and pinning her to it.

She looked into his eyes "Really! I´m beat… I want to go home and sleep".

His hands travelled to her waist and he pecked her on the lips "Are you sure?"

"A-ha" She said and moved her head forward expecting his kiss.

"As you wish then" He placed his lips softly over her and kissed her tenderly. His tongue timidly stroked her lips and she opened her mouth and the kiss spiced up.

Her arms locked around his neck and his chest collapsed against hers. They stood there making out for several minutes. Their slurping and heavy breathing sounds invaded the room.

When Ino felt Kiba´s hand trying to lower her scrubs pants she broke the kiss. "I´ll get going then" she said flushed.

He kissed her neck hungrily and rubbed himself against her "Ok" He moved away from her and sat on a bench in front of her locker.

"Your scar is ok" She said taking off her pants and putting on her skirt.

He stared at her lustfully and she knew it. "You are so sexy"

"Thank you" She took of the top part.

He couldn´t look away "It itches too much" he scratched his scar.

"it´s normal" He put on her tanktop, closed the locker and sat on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her waist "So… so… sexy" he stared into her eyes.

She giggled "You should find another doctor now" she looked at her watch.

"You always go out at this time?" he caressed her leg.

"Sometimes"

"I should remember it… to ask you out" He smiled sexily.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up "I´m not dating you ever again"

"What!... That hurt!" he stood up to follow her.

She stared at him. He was so attractive and sexy but… "You are like chocolate Kiba"

He interrupted her "That´s good"

"Yeah… but you can´t dine Chocolate and if you eat too much you´ll get fat" she grinned.

He wrapped his arms around her waist "You could be red pepper and I would eat you every day" he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck "I´ll even brush my teeth with you"

She giggled "You are so good at sweet talking girls" she moved away and he stared at her go

"Bye bye Kiba" she left.

He took a deep breath "Women" they were the most dangerous enemy he could face but they were also the one that he liked the most.

He looked around the room and an idea popped into his mind.

- Minutes Later -

"Chief Haruno we have an emergency" The male voice interrupted the pinkette concentration.

She was doing some paperwork when the door of his office flew open and a doctor entered shouting her name.

Her sight quickly shifted to the boy who was wearing blue scrubs, for a second she doubted a bit. She didn´t remember a tall muscular brunette doctor with red marks…wait. "Kiba What the hell are you doing?"

"What? I´m Dr. Inuzuka. We have an emergency! We have a doctor who haven´t left the Hospital for a week and it´s in perfect condition" He said serious

"Very funny. What do you want?" He was clearly talking about her.

"Well… I want to go have some dinner with you anywhere" he moved closer to her desk.

"I´m busy but thanks for your offer" She returned to her papers.

"You look so stressed" he sat on a chair.

"Well, I have a lot of things to do" she tried to continue with her doings.

"Can I ask you a favor since you are the best doctor in the whole wide world?"

She glared at him. He moved next to her and took of the scrubs shirt.

She blushed not knowing why he was undressing next to her until she saw the scar on his abs.

"This stitches itch like hell, could you take them off?" he asked politely.

She stood up "We shouldn´t remove your stitches yet" She opened a locker and started to search for something in there "But I could give you something for the itch"

Kiba looked at Sakura "You are getting thinner Sakura-chan. Are you eating ok?"

She turned around and threw him a crock filled with a white ointment. "I´m ok" she smiled

He caught it "You are the best! I don´t know what we´ll do without you" he quickly applied it over his scar and felt the healing effect.

"No problem" she moved back to her chair and he moved away to left the room.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" he said and left her.

She looked at him go and smiled.

- Half Hour Later -

"I´m back" He opened the door of Sakura´s office again but this time he had a bag with him.

Sakura jumped a little. In the middle of the night, with the silence and what she had to do, she was in the verge of falling sleep. "Kiba?" she didn´t expect him.

"I know you rejected my date but something makes me think that you haven´t had dinner yet" He opened the bag and took out a hamburger and a soda.

"You didn´t have to!" she said but accepted his offer. Now that she thought about it she was starving. "Thanks Kiba"

"No problem" he sat on the chair in front of her and took out another hamburger. While the girl ate he stared at her. "The cream really worked"

"Told you" She munched.

"Are you going to stay here for too long? The nurse told me you haven´t gone to your house in a week" he said a little worried.

"I´ll finish this and I´ll go" she answered him.

"Then I´ll wait for you" he smiled.

She blushed a little but she didn´t know why. "No"

"Stop rejecting me! I´m going to cry" he joked.

"I´m not rejecting you!" she drank the soda.

"Then we are going out after this…" he grinned

"I never said that" she frowned.

He chuckled. "I don´t hear a no…"

"Baka… I have to finish reading and signing these" she pointed at a stack of papers on her desktop.

He shrugged "I have nothing else to do".

As he finished his hamburger Sakura moved to her papers again and continued with her work. He was too stubborn to change his mind.

They stood quiet for a couple of minutes. Sakura read and signed the papers. Kiba relaxed on the chair putting his feet on her desk. She would had complained if she wasn´t so tired. Every now and then she looked at him but he was carefree looking at the ceiling.

"Where is Akamaru?" She asked.

"He is at home… He has to rest he had a surgery and we have a mission tomorrow"

"What happened?" She said worried

"He broke a bone in a battle… the same battle I got the scar, but he is ok now. My sis did a bone planting surgery on him"

She nodded interested in the procedure but knowing that she couldn´t ask Kiba for medical questions. "You have a mission tomorrow? You should rest too"

He smiled at her "I´m pretty relaxed right now"

She wondered why he wanted to stay there. It was really boring being around her when she did that. Being a little selfish she had to confess that she was happy to have some company.

"Where is Tsunade? Doesn´t she help you with this?" He asked

She lifted an eyebrow "Nah… I think she even suggest me as the hospital chief of surgery just to do the paperwork while she gets the best surgeries"

He chuckled "That sounds like her"

She giggled for a second looking at him. He surely had a cute fangy smile.

They remained in silence for several minutes. Kiba was having a nice quiet time looking at the ceiling in silence and thinking about trivial things. Contrary to her loud personality Sakura was pretty calmed at work. He moved his sight to look at the girl only to find her sleeping on her desktop.

He smiled at the view. Sakura was working too hard. She probably haven´t even noticed she had fallen sleep with her pen in her hand in the middle of the papers signing.

He stood up. The girl needed to sleep well and he was going to help her. He moved next to the chair and lifted her bridal style. Sakura was so tired she just mumbled some incoherent words and cuddled comfortably in Kiba´s arms.  
He noticed how light she was, probably she wasn´t eating ok. He sighed, sometimes he wondered how people could take work so unhealthily seriously.

He walked through the hallways of the hospital with the pink haired girl in his arms. Only a nurse and 2 doctors saw him but they didn´t say anything. First because they knew she needed to sleep and second they were a little afraid of the man who could make her look so fragile.

It was almost 3 am in Konoha and the village streets were empty. Sakura kept mumbling things in her sleep.

"So… you talk in your sleep Sakura-chan. That´s dangerous you know?" He said

"Yes" She answered in her sleep.

He raised an eyebrow intrigued. "When was the last time you slept on your bed?"

"On Sunday" she answered.

"It´s Friday…" He grinned thinking of something.

"So… Sakura chan, are you seeing anyone… you know… a lover"

"Mmmno"

He chuckled "When was the last time you… had sex?"

"mmm…last summer"

He could have dropped her in his surprise but luckily he didn´t. It was spring.

They arrived at Sakura´s apartment and he took the key from her purse and opened the door.

She lived in pretty apartment with a big living room. He spotted two doors, one should be the bathroom and the other the bedroom. He should drop her there so the workaholic could sleep.

He opened the left door revealing a medium sized bedroom very well organized. He layed her on the bed. A soon as the pink haired girl left his arms she opened her eyes.

"What?" She panicked, not knowing where she was.

Kiba was sitting on the bed next to her."Sakura-chan I´ve kidnapped you, brought you to your house and now I demand you to sleep" he ordered her.

"Kiba! I was busy" She tried to sit on the bed but he pushed her down.

"I´m not going until you fall asleep" his finger slide leisurely over her arm.

"Kiba…" She blushed at the intimate position they shared. She felt a little weird; the guy was acting as if they weren't on her bed and touching.

His hand moved to take her shoes off. He massaged the surface of her foot. The medic nin moaned and he smiled.

"There… relax" he said as he kept on rubbing her foot.

She blushed and her eyelashes started to feel really heavy. "You don´t have too" her voice faded out.

"Why not? Let me take care of you this time" his hand moved to her other foot and the girl finally closed her eyes and surrender to his ministrations.

"Thanks" she mumbled and fell into complete slumber.

After a couple of minutes of his massages, he decided that she was really out and stood up and covered her with a blanket. He looked at her, she seemed really peaceful in her sleep, he thought and left her apartment.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	2. Mitarashi Anko

_HOT CHOCOLATE CH:02_

* * *

Kiba arrived at his house and went directly to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

He opened the fridge and sighed. He was an Inuzuka and lived in a house of women, everybody knew that, but he didn´t lived in a girlish pink ambient. Inuzuka women weren´t like that, luckily for him in that aspect but inauspicious in others, such as cooking. Inuzuka´s women didn´t cook. He remembered the first time he went to Chouji´s house, they had for a quick snack more dishes that he had known in his whole life. Right now the Inuzuka´s fridge had one apple, a yogurt and something that looked like sauce.

"Ki-chin" A female voice called him.

He turned around and took a bite of the apple.

"That´s my apple" Kiba´s sister said.

He licked the apple all around and offered to her.

"Yakk… What are you doing dressed like that?" she noticed he was wearing doctor scrubs.

He kept eating the apple "I´m considering a new career" he said.

She raised an eyebrow "You smell like a lady" she said deducing what he had been doing.

"And you curse like a sailor" he chuckled and she sighed.

"What are you doing up?" He looked at the clock it was 4 am.

"I was waiting for you… You can´t take Akamaru to your mission tomorrow"

He panicked "What? Why?"

"Calm down! He is ok… but he needs a couple of days more of resting"

"I´ll go check him up" he moved to another room followed by his sister.

"Hey boy! Are you ok?" he petted the resting dog who growled.

"You woke him up"

"You are getting old and lazy, but don´t worry. I´ll do your work"

"You can take Oni" she said.

Kiba glared at her "Onigiri? He is 6 months"

"Don´t call him that! He is fierce and he is ready for a mission" she crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed "If you say so"

"Go to sleep, he is ok"

"Ok" Kiba nodded and went to his room.

- The next day -

Kiba arrived at the Hokage´s office. Shizune was standing on the door.

"Hi Shizune. I have to check in for a mission" He greeted her.

"I can´t believe it! It´s the cutest thing I´ve ever seen" She smiled widely at him

"Oh well thank you" He joked knowing of what she was talking about.

"No silly" She extended her arms to get the tiny white dog that was sleeping on Kiba´s head.

"He is Oni. He is a daemon" He said serious.

The black haired nin giggled and kissed the dog "You are so cute" she cuddled him against her chest.

"Lucky dog" he said as the puppy barked.

"He doesn´t like me" She gave Oni to him.

"No. He was rubbing it to my face" He put the puppy again in his head.

She giggled "Naruto is waiting for you"

He smiled at her and opened the door. Inside they were Naruto, Sai and Anko.

"Kiba!" Naruto greeted him but surprised at the little dog.

"Hi"

"What happened to Akamaru?" He asked intrigued.

"He needs to rest so I brought another partner" He took the little dog from his head and showed it to Naruto.

"It´s so tiny" Anko petted his little head.

He grinned "Tiny but ferocious"

She turned around and looked at him "Mmm… I think that sizes matters"

Naruto chuckled.

"I guess we´ll have to find out" He winked at her.

Naruto coughed "I´ll explain you the mission"

- 3 Day´s Later -

"Oni! Guide Sai to the village!" Kiba ran through the snow filled woods.

The little white dog jumped from tree to tree guiding the black haired nin who had his arm broken and hobbled.

Anko battled against 2 ninjas and Kiba quickly joined them.

The 4 ninjas fighted in the middle of a snow storm. They could barely see with that weather but they managed to keep it up with their enemies.

"We have to move to a clearer space" Anko shouted at him.

Kiba nodded and tried to move the fight to where she was going. After a couple of minutes of running, kicking, punching, cloning, summoning, etc they reached a clear area filled with snow.

The pair was surrounded by 5 ninjas. Suddenly Anko bit her thumb and summoned a huge snake which took 3 of the 5 ninjas down.

"Why didn´t you do that earlier!" Kiba shouted and in a quick move knocked the other 2 down.

The ambient got silent and was only interrupted by the heavy breathing of the 2 Konoha ninjas.

Anko collapsed on the frozen floor "How the hell it went so wrong?"

Kiba turned around and looked at her. "What the hell is that noise?"

"What noise?" Anko asked only to be interrupted by the noise of the frozen floor cracking.

"ANKO!" He screamed and tried to catch his partner as she fell on the freezing water of the frozen lake. "Fuck!" He jumped into the water.

- 30 Minutes later -

Soaking wet Kiba tried to start a fire inside a cave. He had managed to rescue Anko from the frozen lake, but she was unconscious and blue. He tried to get shelter from the storm and got into a cave.

He started the fire and brought Anko closer to the bone fire. He looked at her and sighed. "She is all wet and it´s cold" He said at loud as if he was trying to prove his innocence. "With some body heat she could recover her conscience" He started to take off his clothes. "She is unconscious don´t get horny" He repeated as he took of her coat. "Don´t look" He turned her around and rested her against his chest. He took of her mesh tshirt, skirt and sandals. "I´ll leave her underwear on" He gulped and hugged her with his arms over her arms, around her chest and his legs wrapping over hers.

The girl was freezing. He rubbed his hands over her arms to warm her up but there was no case. He sighed again. He wondered how could he be getting aroused in a situation like this one, she could be dyeing right now. He tried to get serious but the whole thing of having a semi naked Anko between his arms and crushed against his naked body didn't let him.

"K-k-kiba w-w-what t-t-the h-h-hell happened?" she stuttered product of the coldness she was feeling.

"You fell into a freezing lake and fainted, I brought you here to warm you up" He tried to sound stern.

"And y-y-you got me naked?"

"Your clothes were wet.I thought you could use some body heat" he tried to move away but she didn´t let him.

"d-d-don't go I´m freezing"

"ok" he said and they remained in that position for several minutes.

The cave sheltered them from the snow storm. The bonfire barely lit the space but she could tell the cave wasn´t to big.

"Kiba" she called him. Her voice sounded better, at list she wasn´t stuttering.

"Yes?"

"Is that a kunai in your pocket or you are really happy to hug me" she said in a teasing tone.

He blushed ashamed of his luck of self control. "I´m really happy to hug you" he confessed honestly.

She laughed.

He dropped his head forward defeated placing his forehead on her shoulder.

"I´m still cold, maybe you could help me even better" she grabbed his hand and guided it towards her panties.

He felt fabric with his fingertips and his body stiffened. "S-s-sure" he stuttered a little nervous. He was always confident around women but this one was older and experimented. He gulped and slowly started to caress her over the fabric of her underwear.

Anko moaned and relaxed her head on his shoulder.  
As his right hand caressed her sex his left one traveled over her body taking special attention to her breasts. His fingers played with her nipples as his other hand went inside her panties.

She felt his erection pressed against her back "Kiba you are really hard"

His finger tickled her clit "This is so freaking hot" He softly bit her neck.

"You like to touch me like this Kiba?" She moaned

"I want to make you cum" He said as one of his hands squished her left breast and his finger traced her crack slowly up and down.

"Make me cum" She said and opened her legs widely so he could move his hand freely.

"Yeah baby" two fingers slid up and down over her wet count. "You are so hot"

She cried his name "You are pretty good for being so young" Kiba seemed to know what she liked. She rocked her hips to follow his movements and intense her feelings.

His movements speeded up and turned rougher as he fingered her. Anko couldn´t stop moaning. "If you knew the times I´ve jerked off thinking of you when I was at the academy" he licked her neck.

The naughty confession aroused her even more. "Really?"

"I want you so badly"

Suddenly she felt a jolt of energy around her pussy "Yeah baby" she encouraged him a little more as she was reaching her orgasm. He pressed harder and moved more rapidly. When he heard her scream his name and felt her shake, he knew that she was reaching her climax. A couple of seconds later his fingers were soaked with her juices.

"Oh god that felt so good" Anko enjoyed her orgasm.

Kiba was so horny he wanted to rape her but he controlled himself.

"I´m feeling a lot warmer now Kiba. Thank you" she turned around to face him. Her eyes went from his lustful expression to his exposed sex where she found out one of the most interesting things she had discovered in the last couple of years. "Kiba you are huge" she said surprised

He grabbed her face with his 2 hands and crushed his lips against her. He kissed her so violent and needy. Her hand went directly to wrap her fingers around his girth shaft and he moaned in her mouth at the contact.

She wondered how she could have missed this cock for all these years. She started pumping him, it was extremely hot and hard, she wanted to break the kiss and look again. Could this kid have the biggest dick she had ever seen?. "Kiba, let me ride your cock"

The young Inuzuka froze at her forward comment. The purpled haired kunoichi pushed him a little away and moved to sit on his lap. Kiba who was sit extended his legs and put the palms of his hands against the floor to support his torso.

Anko positioned her vagina over the tip of his cock and licked her lips. Kiba stared at her in trance. She slowly started to go down, painfully slowly for him. "Mmm It´s so big"

"You are so tight"

It went all in "So deep" she said pressing her forehead on the crook of his neck. One of his hands moved to her waist and he buckled his hips against her.

"Oh Kiba" She whined. Anko started to move slowly, up and down. His cock entered her fully in and out. Her arms were wrapped around his neck for a better grip. She took a good look of his body, he was muscular but toned. He was handsome and charming. It all added up, as a result: an extremely sexy guy.

"Oh Anko! you are so sensual" He nibbled in her ear as she started to ride him faster and faster. He put his hands on her butt to make her movements more aggressive. She moaned wildly feeling his huge cock stab her viciously.

He moved his mouth over her breast to suck and lick her harden nipples. His other hand moved to her abdomen to stimulate her clit with his fingers as she rode him harder.

The kid had a few tricks under his sleeve. The stimulation he was performing on her was making effect. He could tell it by the way she was panting and screaming. She went wild, she started to move so fast he couldn´t believe how could she let his whole dick out of her pussy and in the next second fully inside her.

"I can´t take it for too long" He said. She was driving him crazy.

She grabbed his head and placed it in front of her face to kiss him. He slammed his lips over hers "Cum puppy, cum with me puppy" she said between kisses and he lost it.

He grabbed her tightly from her bottom and started thrusting her brutally. "Kiba I´m cumming too" she arched her back and let him guide her.

"OHH God Anko" He screamed as he felt his release. He hugged her closer against his chest and let her pussy contract and milked him off. After a couple of seconds of heavy moaning and panting Kiba lay on the floor with the purpled haired kunoichi on top of him until both of them fall asleep.

- The next morning -

Anko opened her eyes with the feeling of something wet on her face. "What?" she was laying on top of Kiba, covered with her coat and Kiba´s little dog licked her face.

When she moved Kiba opened his eyes "Hi"

She looked at him and he smiled at her. She felt his hand caress her back.

"Hi boy! Are they looking for us?" He talked to the little puppy that barked.

"We have to go" she felt his harden member pressing against her tight.

He sighed "Ok…"

She stood up and both of them started to get dress.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and moved dangerly closer to her.

"Yeah" She said coldly.

He placed his hands over her waist. "Good" He stared into her brown eyes.

"Calm down puppy" She said when he moved his face to ghost her lips.

He grinned and brushed his lips with hers. "Sorry. I can control myself" He pressed his chest against hers and she smiled.

He kissed her softly. The tip of his tongue stroked her lips begging for entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They enjoyed a long fervent kiss for a couple of minutes until the little white dog started barking.

They broke the kiss and looked at the door.

"They are coming" He said and she moved away.

A couple of seconds later Sai entered the cave with 2 other ninjas.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	3. Yuhi Kurenai

_HOT CHOCOLATE CH:03_

* * *

Kiba arrived at the hospital. He had just come back from the last mission, he ran out of ointment and his scar was itching like hell.

He walked to the help desk and talked to the assistant "Hi. I need to get to Dr. Yamanaka"

"Hello" Smiled the girl "I´m afraid that It´s her free day"

Kiba looked troubled "And when would your free day be?" he flashed his fangy smile.

The girl blushed "Well…"

"Inuzuka Kiba, Nice to meet you" he extended his arm to shake her hand.

"Hi. I´m Ozora Megumi"

"Megumi-chan would you tell me where could I find a doctor?" He looked into her eyes.

"The… In the next hallway… there is a diagnostic room" she said nervous.

"Great! Thanks Megumi-chan" He turned around to go "We´ll talk about your free day´s activities when I came back"

The girl kept blushing behind her desk

Kiba walked through the hallways of the hospital when he noticed the hospital´s chief office. He raised an eyebrow and knocked the door.

"Come in" Sakura´s voice responded

He opened the door "Déjà vu?" He said. She was signing and reading papers like the last time he was in her office.

She was surprised "Kiba"

He moved forward "I bet you´ll die to do some dr. stuff and stop signing those papers"

"You got me all figured out" she giggled.

He smiled "Yep I´ve been thinking a lot about you" he moved next to her chair.

Sakura froze and blushed.

He caught her hand in his and pulled her up "I need you"

"Kiba" she tried to look away.

"Please Sakura-chan. I ran out of ointment" he put his most cute puppy face "It itches so much"

Sakura blushed ashamed and looked down. Somehow she thought that Kiba was going to say something else "S-s-sure"

He took off his tshirt "Thanks Sakura-chan"

She stared at his muscular chest "Well you have a few more scars now"

"I just came back from a mission" he scratched the back of his neck.

She touched his scar "I guess we could take the stitches out" she guided him to a sofa she had on her office. "Lay down"

He obeyed while she looked for her medical tools.

"Is it going to hurt?" he asked

"Are you scared?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes…"

She giggled and moved to snip the suture.

"Once I cut my finger with a kunai and after applying alcohol on it my mother kissed it better"

She glared at him and started to pull out the thread.

He chuckled "Did you sleep well the other day Sakura-chan?"

"Yes… thank you Kiba-kun" She cleared the area with wet cotton.

"If you need a good sleep, you know…"

She looked at him.

"Call me" He grinned.

"Ready" Sakura stood up.

"No kiss?" He sat on the couch.

"It didn´t hurt, did it?" she smirked.

Kiba chuckled. "You are so mean"

She took her tongue out.

He put on his tshirt again. "So, you are going to leave me hanging, right?"

She sat on her chair "I have lot´s of work to do!"

He moved behind her, his hands massaged her shoulders.

"Kiba" she whined but relaxed with his touch.

"Sakura?" she was so stressed

"I have to work…" she complained.

He stopped. "Ok, we´ll continue this later"

She sighed "Thanks"

He moved away and when he was about to go he looked at her and smiled "Bye Sakura-chan"

She looked at him and blushed.

Kiba walked out off the office only to find in the next hallway his former teammates Hyuuga Hinata and Yuhi Kurenai.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan!" He greeted them cheerfully.

"Kiba-kun!" The two of them turned around to meet him.

He smiled widely at them. They were his two favorite girls in the world. Kurenai was his first crush, so beautiful and intelligent. Hinata was the girl he loved; she was so gorgeous and kind. Of course both of them were out of his league: Hinata was the Hokage´s girlfriend and Kurenai treated him like a little kid.

"What are you to doing here? Are you ok?" Hinata asked politely.

"Yep! Sakura just removed my scar stitches. How about you?"

"Asu-chan broke his arm" Kurenai said and after a couple of seconds they were interrupted by a little boy´s cry.

"Mommy! I can´t open the zipper" sounded from the bathroom

"Is he plastered?" Kiba asked.

"Yes" Kurenai attempted to enter but Kiba stopped her.

"Let me help"

Kurenai nodded and he moved into the bathroom.

A few minutes later the 2 boys came back.

"…And I punched the tree and my arm cracked" the 7 years old told Kiba.

The Inuzuka had the kid in his arms "You are using your chakra in the wrong way… I´ll teach you how to do it when you get better"

"But you have to get better first!" Kurenai ordered

"Yes mommy" He said ashamed and hide his face on the crook of Kiba´s neck who tried not to chuckle.

The 3 of them walked back to their houses. Kiba had the sleeping kid in his arms so he decided to walk Kurenai home while Hinata went to her house alone.

When they reached Kurenai´s house he dropped the kid in his bed and moved to the living room with her old sensei.

She sighed and sat on her couch.

He sat next to her "Is it hard to be a mom?" he asked

"Yeah… It´s the hardest mission I´ve ever done" she joked and relaxed on the couch, accidentally over Kiba´s arm.

He hugged her "Do you know why he broke his arm?"

At first she was uncomfortable for being in that position with her old student "Yeah he punched a tree" she said relaxing as he talked about her son.

"But do you know why?"

"He was training" she guessed.

He chuckled "He told me he was practicing a move to kick another kid´s butt"

"What? Why?" She moved her face to look at him.

"Yep… one of his school buddies said that her mommy was so pretty that he wanted to be his boyfriend" He looked at her in the eyes.

She giggled.

"Don´t laugh! I used to fight like him when I was 12 because I had the most beautiful sensei" He smiled

"That was so many years ago! When I was young"

"You are as beautiful as the first time I saw you" He said serious.

Kurenai blushed "Now I get how you manage to get all the girls" she joked.

"Is it working?" He smiled.

"I´m old"

"I don´t care"

"You are a kid"

It was not the first time they got this kind of conversation.

"I´m a man" He moved forward and kissed her.

Kurenai was stunned. For several seconds she didn´t move but Kiba kissed her so tenderly and she haven´t kissed a guy in so many years, she had to kiss him back.  
He couldn´t believe it he was kissing his lifetime crush, his sensei. He kissed her softly but deeply tasting her with his tongue and enjoying the kiss with all his might.

Kurenai got caught in the moment but when the Inuzuka boy moved to trail kisses on her jaw line and nibbled her ear she tried to interrupted him "Kiba-kun"

His tongue played with her neck and his hands caressed her back. She hadn´t done that in so many years she couldn´t believe the intense feelings she was having. She wanted to stop him but her body ached for his touch.

His face moved to kissed her again but this time full of passion. Kurenai gave in and kissed him back almost violently. Her tongue darted into his mouth, her passion had unleashed.  
"You are beautiful" He whispered in her ear and she melted, it´s been long since someone told her something like that.

The kiss was turning so sensual that Kiba´s powerful nose detected Kurenai´s arousal. His fingers moved from her back to the hem of her skirt. "No Kiba"

"I know you want this. You can´t fool me" his fingers unzipped it. "You need this" His tongue slid over her neck and he breathed over it provoking goose bumps on her former teacher.

"Kiba" she panted when Kiba´s finger got inside her underwear and stroked lightly her clit.

He moved to kiss her against so he could stop her complaining. "I´m a grown man, you are a gorgeous woman and I want you badly" His fingers stroked her most sensitive areas and she succumbed in pleasure. "Oh Kiba"

"Please, let me show you how beautiful you are" he kissed her full of desire and pressed his body against her.

"Ok" She said while he kissed her neck.

He stopped. She stood up and guided him to her bedroom.

When she locked the door he turned her around and said it again "You are beautiful" he unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her neck. "Your neck is beautiful" he peeled her tshirt off leaving her bra and kissed her shoulders and arms "Your arms are beautiful" She stood there enjoying his ministrations. He unzipped her skirt and pull it down "Your legs are beautiful" he said while he kissed her legs. "Your belly is beautiful" he kissed all over her body. She had forgotten how it was to be so sensitive.

He kissed her fully in the mouth and layed her on the bed. He broke the kiss to take of his tshirt. She haven´t seen a naked man in so many years. Her hands moved to stroke his muscular torso. He moaned at the contact of her soft skin. He dived again into the valley of her breast and kissed her chest fully. His soft lips found the way to free her nipples from the fabric of her bra and he played with them.

"Kiba!" She moaned.

His tongue licked one of her nipples and one of his hands free her other breast from the bra.

"We shouldn´t do it" She tried to stop it but when his finger found her other nipple the feeling was so intense she couldn´t end it.

His tongue played with her nipples and his hands massaged her breasts. When she felt she couldn´t take it anymore his kisses started to go down, to her belly, navel and lower.

Kiba´s fingers pulled down her underwear revealing her wet sex "You are so beautiful" his breathing tickled her entrance.

"Kiba" she moaned in pleasure again.

"You smell so good" the tip of his tongue traced the edge of her labia "You taste even better"

She was beyond horny at this point. She needed him badly and everything he did was making her feel even more anxious.

His tongue gave her a desperately long lick. "AAAHHH KIBA"

"Yeah scream my name" He started to lick her fast and repeatedly.

The stroke of his tongue was so precise she couldn´t take it for so long after all these years. Her hands gripped to the mattress and her legs opened widely.

He was madly licking her pussy when his tongue started to slap her clit. "It feels so good Kiba"

His hands moved to play with her breast and the rhythm of his tongue turned wild. "Kiba I´m cumming" she warned him. Her body spasm and her juices filled her mouth.

Kiba licked her clean and when he was done he moved to kiss her in the mouth. She tasted herself in him. It felt so good, she had dreamed so much about oral sex in her masturbation routine she had almost forgotten how it felt in reality.

She felt Kiba´s dick throbbing inside his pants and against her. "Kiba… I haven't…" she mumbled and her hand stroked over his cock to feel it.

"Oh my good" he moaned with her movements.

"Fuck me" she said as she unzipped his pants.

"Yes" Her hand gripped his dick over his underwear.

"You are pretty big Kiba-kun"

He relaxed at her touch. His dick burned, the head was already outside the boxer.

He kissed her and moaned in pleasure of her touches.

He moved lower so that the head of his dick was grazing her crack. "I want to fuck you so badly Kurenai"

Her hands moved to his chest and her legs opened widely. When half of the head was inside, Kurenai started moaning. She was extremely tight he pushed his dick inside her slowly and it was extremely sweet.

"Kurenai" he groaned.

"You are so big" she couldn´t believe how deep he was entering her.

"Oh yeah" He went all in and slowly started to move. He put her legs resting against his shoulders and moved his dick deeply in and then out of her.

"Do you like it?" he asked

Kurenai´s face was all flushed and her eyes had rolled to the back of her head "This is so damn good"

His hands moved to massage her breasts and his movements turned a little faster. Her pussy clamped his dick so hard he felt he was fucking a virgin "You feel extremely good"

He started to thrust her harder and Kurenai couldn´t contain her cries. She hadn´t been with a man for so long, Kiba was making her feel so good, she was going mad. "Faster" she demanded.

He grinned at her widely and started to bang her at full sleep.

"Harder Kiba" she ordered

He moved his hands to her waist and buckled his hips forcefully against her pussy.

"Oh my god Kiba you are driving me crazy" her back arched in deep pleasure.

Kiba slammed his cock viciously inside her for several minutes until he heard her scream his name. Her legs wrapped against him tightly and her body melted as she climaxed.

Kiba pumped her for a couple of seconds more and joined her, cumming hardly inside her. "Oh yeah baby" he collapsed on top of her and kissed her.

After a couple of minutes He lay on the bed and hug Kurenai next to him.

"I can´t believe we did this" Kurenai said in an anxious breathing.

He kissed her.

"I won't be able to look at your´s mothers face"

"Shut up" He kissed her again.

She kissed him back, he was a really good kisser and she was really enjoying everything she was doing with him. "Kiba-kun. You are hard again?" her hands touched her cock.

"Yeah" His tongue licked her lips.

"This´ll have to be our little secret" She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and pumped him.

He growled "Whatever you want just to do this again"

Her nails tickled his balls "I haven´t seen a naked men in so long"

He moaned against her neck.

"You have grown extremely handsome Kiba-kun" Her nail travelled up over his shaft and slided around the edges of the head.

"Kurenai" he panted and moved his hand to lift her leg. He moved his cock´s head to caress her pussy.

"Mmmm Kiba" his soft lips played again with her nipples.

He rocked his hips as he was entering her but his dick slid slowly over the edges of her womanhood.

When his head entered her pussy He kissed her passionately again.

RIIIING

"Fuck" Kurenai broke the kiss and looked at him in panic.

He tried to continue but as the ring interrupted them again Kurenai pushed him away. "Who is it?" she whispered.

"Shikamaru" He used his nose.

"Damn!" She felt her blood pulse going down.

He kissed her again "Don´t worry… I´ll go through the window" He moved away and started dressing.

"Ok" She did the same "WHO IS IT?" She yelled while he went through the open window.

"It´s me Shikamaru Kurenai-sensei"

~Karen K.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	4. Yamanaka Ino

_HOT CHOCOLATE CH:04_

* * *

Kiba walked through the streets of Konoha. He sighed, he was still a little horny with what have just happened with his old sensei. He decided to go to his house and take a cold shower.

He walked towards his home. He was going to stick to the plan if it wasn´t for the Yamanaka flower shop that got in his way.

He inspected the place from outside. Ino was at the counter reading a magazine. He grinned.

He entered the shop "Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Kiba" Ino glared at him.

"Yes! I´m really happy to see you too" He moved to the counter.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I came to get the prettiest flower in the shop" He put his hand over hers and attempted to drag her with him.

"Baka" she giggled.

He moved to the other side of the counter, next to her. "I´m still hurt with what you told me at the hospital" His voice sounded deep and serious.

She glared at him again and tried to move away. "Yeah right! I can tell… that´s why it took you a week to come and face up to me" she turned around.

He smirked and moved forward, pressing his chest against her back "I was on a mission" He whispered on her ear.

"Kiba stop" she said but the Inuzuka insisted and nibbled her ear.

His arms wrapped around her slim waist "You know you want this" he kissed her neck.

"Kiba…" She tilted her head giving him more access to her neck."The shop is open, someone could come in" She tried to deny him but Kiba´s kisses turned wetter and more irresistible.

"Better… I know you like the adrenaline" His hand descended tracing her silhouette to caress her leg and then up to lift her skirt.

"Mmm Kiba" She enjoyed his moves and couldn´t help but to moan when she felt his hard erection pressing against her butt.

With her skirt lifted by her waist his hand caressed her butt cheeks. "You are pretty kinky Ino. You are not wearing any underwear" He whispered in her ear.

"Guess again" She rubbed her butt against him and he groaned.

His fingers moved up to her waist inside her skirt and found a thread that belonged to Ino´s tiny thong. "Mmm… my god! This is sexy" He lifted her skirt and looked down to see Ino´s little underwear.

"Do you like it?" she teased him.

"Very much" His finger pulled it a little up.

"Mmm" Ino moaned at the sensation of the fabric rubbing her sex.

"Very, very much" He kissed her neck and pulled the thong up again.

She leaned against the table exposing herself even more.

His hands roamed over her butt cheeks, parting them and bringing them together while he looked at her wet sex and how the tong slid inside it.

"When are you going to get that we can´t be apart from each other for too long?"

She heard the sound of his zipper going down and moaned in anticipation.

He leaned over her to whisper in her ear "You get wet when I graze you and I get hard the moment I smell you"

His big cock traced the place where her thong was. "Kiba" she panted.

"You want my dick as much as I want your pussy" With 2 fingers he broke her thong which fell on the floor. He guided his cock to her dripping entrance. "Don´t you want it?"

"Aha" She was already breathing heavy.

"Tell it to me" He slid his dick over her wet vagina. "Because I´m hurt with everything you said to get me away from you" He kept whispering in her ear in a deep and sexy tone.

"Kiba I need you" She begged.

He buckled his hips into her butt and stroked her pussy with his dick "I´m here"

"I wan´t your dick Kiba! Fuck me!" She cried

He shoved his dick inside her "Yeah"

"Oh god!" her hands gripped the counter tightly.

He moved slowly holding her butt cheeks. "Do you like it like this?" He said softly to her ear.

"Harder" She pleaded

He thrust her faster "Look at the people passing by on the street"

Ino lifted her sight and looked through the window. It was the typical afternoon in Konoha´s downtown, several people passed by the shop, luckily, no one entered in.

"They would never guess I´m fucking you right here" He bit her neck.

"Kiba!" She complained but the whole situation was arousing her even more.

His hand went inside her tank top and squished one of her breasts. "MMmmm"

After a few minutes Kiba sniffed and started banging her harder.

"OH my god Kiba!" He was so deep inside her.

"Your father is coming, He is at three blocks from here" He moved faster.

"WHAT?" She panicked.

Her body got rigid for a second. "Oh god so tight"

"We… we should… stop" She tried to think straight.

His finger moved to caress her clit. "We´ll be done before he arrives"

"God Kiba!" She was starting to reach her climax.

"Two blocks" He moved faster making loud thud noises product of their bodies crashing against the counter.

"Son on of a bitch" She insulted him and grinded her body against his.

He chuckled and quickened his finger movements. "Cum Ino… before daddy arrives". He was behind her and she couldn´t see his face but she could tell he was smiling because of his tone.

"I hate you so much" She cried and arched her back painfully.

He pumped her harder and when her body started trembling he couldn´t take it anymore. "INOO" he moaned.

"Kiba" she said enjoying her orgasm.

He pumped a little more as he came hard inside her. "Sweet" He said collapsing over the blond and enjoying the moment.

After a couple of seconds Ino pushed him away and arranged her clothes.

"Why do you treat me so bad?" He said as he zipped his jeans.

She waited a couple of seconds for her father to appear.

He moved forward and chuckled.

"You really are a son of a bitch" she said when her father never came and they remained alone.

He hugged her and looked into her eyes grinning. She glared at him but did nothing to stop him. He slowly tilted her head and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back violently. "You liar" she moaned in his mouth.

He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "I´m not a liar"

He moved away and when he reached the other side of the counter the door of the shop opened and Ino´s father entered.

"Dad!" She said surprised.

"Ino… Kiba?" He greeted them.

"Hello Mr Yamanaka" he said cheerfully.

"Hi Dad!" She gulped

"Well Mr. Yamanaka. I was going to ask for your daughter´s hand but she rejected me again… so, I´ll better leave now" Kiba said looking sad.

Ino glared at him and Inoichi chuckled.

When Kiba moved out of the door Inoichi looked at his daughter who stared at the boy leaving.

"That idiot" She said after he showed her from outside a piece of fabric which seemed to be her underwear.

"You are so like your mother" He laughed at her expression.

She glared at him.

- 20 Minutes Later -

Kiba arrived at his house. He was tired and wanted to grab something to eat, shower and go to sleep.

As soon as he opened the door Akamaru jumped at him.

"Hey boy! You are ok now!" He petted his head. The dog licked his face.

Kiba sniffed and said "I guess it´s ladies night" he moved to the kitchen.

Inside was his sister with a couple of friends.

"Hello Ladies"

"Kiba-Kun!" Shiho from the cryptology squad greeted him.

"Hello Kiba" Uzuki the ANBU member said to him.

"Kiba" Ayame the girl from Ichiraku welcomed him.

"Go away Kiba. Mom is on a mission and it´s ladies night!" Hana said finishing her sake.

Kiba pouted "But I haven´t eaten yet… Could you share with me some of your delicious food?" He looked at Ayame with puppy eyes.

The girl blushed.

"No!" Insisted Hana.

"Oh come on! Look at him… he is so sad" Shiho hugged Kiba and dragged him to the table.

"Thanks Shiho… You are so kind! I´m starving" He sat at the table with them while his sister sighed.

"So Kiba- kun. How have you been? Any missions? Is Shikamaru still dating that Suna tramp" Shiho asked.

The girls at the table laughed understanding why she wanted to share the dinner with him.

Ayame handed him a bowl of ramen which he accepted with a smile. "Well yes. I´ve been on a mission a few day´s ago, a guy stabbed me in the abdomen but I´m ok now" He ate the ramen.

"And?" insisted Shiho.

"Ayame-chan this ramen is so good. It´s so unfamiliar to me… a woman who can cook? Would you merry me so that this family could share a decent meal?" He said ironically as he munched the noodles.

"Don´t start Kiba!" Hana punched him on the head. She hated when he flirted with her friends. She had problems with a couple of friends because of him in the past.

The cook blushed. "Thanks Kiba-kun"

"Yeah! Yeah… And Shikamaru?" Shiho asked again.

"Is this a trap to make me gossip about my friends?" Kiba asked.

"Oh come on Kiba!" the eye glassed girl threw her arms in the air.

"I´m not telling anything… but if I were you I would be loosing my expectations"

The girl sighed defeated.

"You should look for other kind of guy. You know, more attractive, more charismatic, single, fangier" He grinned and winked at her.

Hana rolled her eyes.

Shiho giggled "Look puppy I work in the investigation area and I know your handbook, don´t play naive"

He chuckled finishing his bowl. "I don´t know what you are talking about" He stood up.

"Well ladies! I´ll leave you alone in your girl's night" He moved to the door "Ayame, thanks again for the ramen. It was delicious" He opened the door and left.

Shiho looked at Ayame blushing. "I know… I know! He is cute. Stop blushing like a teenager"

"Shiho!" Hana yelled at her and the cook blushed even more.

"Oh come on! I´m behaving because it´s your brother but we all know he is hot" Shiho said.

Hana sighed and looked at Ayame who kept blushing then at Uzuki who looked away.

"Do whatever you want… I just don´t want to know!" Hana said defeated.

"See Uzu-chan I told you she was not going to get mad!" Shiho patted the purpled girl´s back who coughed out her drink.

"WHAT!" Hana yelled.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	5. Hyuuga Hanabi

_HOT CHOCOLATE CH:05_

_

* * *

_

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. One of those days every ninja dream on waking up and spend it training in one of the stunning local sceneries.

The sun was high in the sky, a indicator that it was midday already. Kiba and Akamaru were training in the woods.

"Akamaru! Let´s stop for lunch" The shinobi said at the dog and both moved under a tree.

Kiba got some bento boxes out of his backpack and the two of them enjoyed the meal in silence. After lunch Kiba and Akamaru relaxed against a tree and drop into slumber. The Inuzuka enjoyed his sleep from almost 20 minutes when his ninja senses detected a presence and he opened the eyes.

"Kiba Let´s train together" Hanabi Hyuuga was standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

He looked lazily at her. The young Hyuuga was one of his most regular Anbu partners. He had grown a good friendship with her and was really familiar around Hanabi. "Go away kid… This is not the academy" She was 18 but he had so much fun teasing her with that.

She kicked him in the stomach "Baka"

"Ouch!" He cried in pain and crouched, as if she had really hurt him.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She hadn´t kicked him that hard. "Wha?"

"I think you opened my scar stitches"

"What?" She kneeled down next to him and tried to help him. "You still have that scar from the stabbing?" She was with him when he was injured.

He lay on the grass and put his hand over his abs "Yeah" he frowned in pain.

"Let me check it!" She was always cold but he could notice she was a little worried about him.

"No… you are not a Medic nin"

"Shut up… I can stop de bleeding" She pushed his hand away and lifted his tshirt to see the scar.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow when she found that the scar was untouched. She run her hand over it to re check it and when Kiba felt her touch over his skin he let out a pleasure moan.

"Kiba!" she said annoyed by his teasing.

"Didn´t your father tell you not to touch men in intimate places?" He sat and ran his arm around her waist.

"Kibaaa" She whined and blushed.

He smirked.

"Let´s train" She looked into his eyes and looked away.

"Really?" He moved closer to her. His nose touched hers.

"I…I…I" She could feel his breathing against her lips.

His tongue licked his lower lip. "Ok"

Even though he accepted her offer, her body had already changed plans. She moved forward crushing her lips over his. Quickly her tongue darted inside his mouth and they kissed hungrily.

He had kissed Hanabi some months ago and found out that the girl had quite energy inside her when it came down to kissing. When they got involved in that activity they spent hours heavily making out like teenagers.

He pushed her closer to him and she ended up sitting on his lap.

He liked the ardent kissing sessions with the young Hyuuga because it made him feel like a horny adolescent all over again.  
He felt 15 all over again, like when he used to date Ino and they spent hours making out at the back of the Yamanaka flower shop. She had made him wait for so long to have her.

Right now he felt the same. Only he wasn´t as horny as that and he wasn´t trying to get into Hanabi´s pants. He knew that if he was involved in a sexual relationship with the Hyuuga, Hiashi would kill him or make him marry her which in that case it was the forbidden of the whole situation aroused him even more. Hanabi rubbed her petit body against his and moaned in his mouth. His hands traveled up her back and his kisses moved to her neck.

"Kiba" She moaned and tilted her head to let him kiss her neck fully.

His hand gripped her waist in an attempt to stop her frantic rubbing against his crotch. He was getting hard and she was making it harder for him to contain himself.

Her nails scratched his scalp when he sensed her feminine scent, product of her arousal. "Hanabi" he groaned and moved, pulling her against the grass with him on top.

The younger girl looked at him a little worried "Kiba?"

"You are driving me crazy" He grinded his hips against her so she could feel his erection. He ran his tongue slowly against her neck. His hands that were on her stomach moved inside her pants.

She moaned again and his hand started to caress her over her panties. "Do you like this?" He asked looking at her face.

The girl was blushing deeply, her eyes were closed and she was panting heavy.

"Your panties are soaking wet" His fingers touched her clit without removing the fabric of her underwear. "Do you like it, Hanabi-chan?"

"Yes" She moaned enjoying his caresses.

"Relax" He kissed her on the mouth and started to pull down her panties.

She looked at him and nodded.

"I´m going to touch you like this" His finger stroked slowly her wet sex. "And soon you are going to feel really good"

She closed her eyes. He could notice she was enjoying it by the way she licked her lips and how her moans turned into short pleasure cries.

"You look so good" Hanabi´s expression turned him really on. The cold girl was melting under his touch.

Her legs opened widely and she started to slowly buckle her hips against his hand. "Yeah baby, you like it don´t you?" his fingers moved faster inside her.

"Yeah" she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

He touched her harder "Are you starting to feel it?"

Her back arched and her legs closed. He didn´t know how but Hanabi was now wrapping her arms around his arm and grinding her hips against his hand as if she was fucking his fingers.

"I want to see your face when you come" he said inserting his index finger deeper inside her.

"OHH GOOOD" She cried.

His face was priceless, full of bliss and emotions. He felt his hand soak in her wetness and he knew that she had climaxed.

"Kiba" She said agitated.

"Hanabi, that was so sexy" He moved to kiss her again and they made out for a couple of minutes. His hand still inside her.

"That was weird" She said looking at his hand covered in her juices as soon as he took it out of her.

He licked it clean "It taste so good, you taste so good"

"Kiba…" She stared at him fascinated with what he was doing. Then she looked at his pants, he was making a huge budge. "Did you like touching me?"

He sat resting his back against the tree his erection trapped in his pants clearly exposed. "Yeah" He put his arms behind his head.

Hanabi couldn´t stop staring at his crotch "When is it going down?"

"It won't go down until I get some release" he said carefree.

The girl moved closer to him sitting between his legs. "Then do it" she blushed lightly.

He chuckled. "Why won't you help me?".

Hanabi nodded.

The younger girl hand touched his erection. "It´s hard".

"Get it out" he said as he enjoyed her strokes.

Her slim fingers searched for the zipper and pull it down. His dick bumped out his pants but still trapped in his underwear.

"There is an opening" He said and Hanabi quickly understood how to pull it out.

When her slim hand touched his skin he moaned.

"It´s hot" She commented when she let it go and stared at the naked peace of flesh. "It´s really big… I bet it hurts"

He chuckled "It doesn´t hurt, anyway don´t worry we are not doing that" He kissed her softly in the lips.

"What should I do" She stared at his hard dick.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Mmm… I don´t know, I want to touch it… to make you feel good, just like you did to me" she said blushing.

"Then do it, wrap your fingers around it"

She moved her hand and her fingers encircled his shaft. "It´s so hot"

"Now pull it up then down" Her pale skin contrasted again his tanned one.

Hanabi nodded and did what he said.

"Like that" He closed his eyes enjoying the movement.

"Does it feel good?" she said while he pumped him.

"Yeah really good. You could do it faster and grip it tighter" He looked at Hanabi biting her lower lip and staring at his dick.

When her movements turned more intense he looked at the sky. Beautiful day to spend it relaxed against a tree while a girl jerks you off. He smirked

Suddenly Hanabi´s movement stopped and he felt the tip of one of her fingers slid over his dick head. "Is this cum?"

He looked back at her "That´s pre cum… It means that if you keep it up like that I´m going to cum"

She nodded and continued pumping him.

"You could use the pre cum to get your hand wet and its going to be slippery and more fun" He suggested and she did so.

"Oh yeah Hanabi-chan that feels so good" He moaned.

When another drop of pre cum arrived to his dick head she put the palm of her free hand over it, making both of her palms wet and then she started pumping him with both hands.

"Easy baby I´m going to cum right now" the feeling was too intense.

"I want you to cum right now" Her slippery hands jerked him off fast and after a couple of seconds she felt his dick throb.

"I´m coming Hanabi" He said as a thick shot of cum landed on her cheek followed by several others that stained different parts of her clothes.

The Hyuuga was surprised with what have just happened. She moved her face to look at Kiba who had an expression of full satisfaction. Then she moved her hand to clean her face. She looked at the white liquid that was on her fingers.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away"

Hanabi licked her hand.

"Do you like it?" He enjoyed the view of Hanabi´s little tongue licking the cum of her fingers.

She nodded. If any Hyuuga saw them like that he would be a dead man. "Come here" He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Her wet pussy was pressed against his naked dick. She kissed him passionately, their sex rubbed against each other but he did nothing.

"I have to go… but you are still hard" She said.

He smiled at her "It´s ok, go… we´ll finish this some other time"

"Really?"

"Really" He kissed her forehead and the young Hyuuga stood up, re arranged her clothes and left.

Kiba took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Akamaru was nowhere to be found, he probably returned home. He had to guess because the only thing his nose could sense was the smell of Hanabi´s scent.

"Fuck" He looked at himself, still hard and his pants were stained with his cum. He decided to get to the closest lake and clean himself up.

He arrived at the water stream and taking all of his clothes got into the water. He cleaned his pants and relaxed on a rock. He sniffed to see if he was alone "Fuck" Hanabi should be training closely because all he could smell was her.

He looked down at his crotch to notice that he was still hard as a rock. He thought he should finish it quickly and by himself. His hand wrapped around his shaft and he started stroking himself. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He knew what to do to finish it quickly.

"INUZUKA!" A female voice interrupted him.

Kiba jump to his feet and looked at the source of the voice. He could se a big frown, blond hair and huge boobs "Tsunade-sama".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN PUBLIC!" The former Hokage yelled at him.

"I!... nononoNo… It´s not what it seems" He released the grip from his cock.

The blond glared at his crotch. The boy was huge "I should take you to jail!"

"No! No! Tsunade…. I … I… I have a problem" He noticed the way she was looking at him.

"Yes you do!" She said angry.

"I mean… a health problem" He tried to look ashamed.

"What!" She raised an eyebrow.

"I´ve been with… this…for the whole day" He looked at his erection.

She stared at it too. The huge erection looked extremely hard, the head was red and glistening.

"I can´t… and it´hurts so much that… I just don´t know what to do" he stared at her.

"Let me see…" She moved closer to him and run a finger over his dick to check it.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, he tried to contain his orgasm. Just the mere act of the former Hokage touching him was too much. He felt a jolt of energy running inside his erection.

She glared at him "I should check it in the hospital… why don´t you come later, now I have a reunion with Shizune"

He gulped. He had something? He was just making it up. "o…o…k. Thanks Tsunade-Sama" He said putting on his pants. Well a routinely check up couldn´t be wrong and at least his file wasn´t going to be stained with the information that he was a public onanist.

The blond looked at him go and smirked.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	6. Ichiraku Ayame

_HOT CHOCOLATE CH:06_

* * *

Kiba was in his living room all sweated and top naked. He sighed, he was going through the most frustrating episode in his whole life. He didn´t know what was wrong with him. He looked down between his open pants he was having a huge and painful erection. He had been having it for the last 4 hours, he didn´t know why he couldn´t release.

He had been fooling around with Hanabi at noon and after his encounter with Tsunade he hadn´t been able to get his thing down. He had to run from the woods to his house praying that no one would find him in that condition. In some strange way this could be his lucky day because he could get to his house without problems. The best news was; his sister and his mother were both on a mission so he was all alone. He moved directly to the bathroom to finish business on his own but it was useless, he went to his room to get some Icha-icha help but it didn´t work either. He ended up in the living room and he was tired, not, exhausted. He couldn´t cum and he felt as if he had been training with Naruto for days.

"Damn" he cursed. He didn´t know what to do.

He wasn´t an expert on masturbation. Yeah, he did it sometimes but he wasn´t like Chouji who was an authority on that mather, he always mentioned weird techniques and other kinks. Kiba had been a really lucky boy when it came down to girls and he always managed to get into some girls pants. He was one of the firsts of his friends to had sex. He had had a girlfriend when he was 15, Ino, and they had experienced it at that young age. After that he found out something weird: Girls liked him. At first he didn´t know why, he wasn´t as good looking as Sasuke but eventually he noticed that at teenager and adult age girls weren´t only into looks: It was a mix of attitude and appearance, and apparently he had that. He didn´t know why, he always thought that being his whole life surrounded by girls he had learned to get them. He couldn´t say he understand them, it was impossible for a man to comprehend a woman but after all those ears around her mother, sister, sensei and friends he certainly knew how to deal with them. He sometimes thought about this like some kind of super power. He had seen his friends fight with their girlfriends just for a stupid wrong answer. Do I look fat? The answer is No… and quick. He would never make those mistakes, he knew what to say, he knew what to do and the best part he liked it. He liked romance, dates, he loved girls. Maybe too much, because he loved them all at the same time. That had earned him his break up with Ino. He thought of himself he was hopelessly enamored with girls, Ino always said to him that he was just a player. She didn´t get him.

His heavy thinking was interrupted by a loud ring. He sighed. His ´luck´was over.

"WHO IS IT?" He shouted while he put on his pants and tried to hide his arousal.

"It´s Ayame" A timid female voice answered behind Kiba´s house door.

He opened the door. He used his t-shirt to hide his crotch. "Hi Ayame-chan Hana is on a mission"

Ayame blushed at the sight of the topless and sweated Inuzuka "Oh… Ok I wanted to get a ramen pot that I left a couple of days ago but I can come back when she is back" she gulped.

"Oh come on! You can get it now… I thought you wanted to see her" He didn´t want to be seen in such an embarrassing condition but he couldn´t be an ass and don´t let her get her dish if it was probably in the kitchen.

"Thanks" She nodded and entered in. The girl walked to the kitchen and he followed her.

When they arrived he sat at the table while she looked for the pot.

"Are you feeling ok? You look tired" She said while searching.

"I just came back from training I was about to get into the shower" He lied.

"Oh! I´ll be gone as soon as I get … Oh there it is" The girl opened the fridge and found the pot with some ramen on it. She was about to throw it to the bin when Kiba interrupted her.

"No! Don't throw out the only decent food I have!"

"But…" She looked at him without knowing what to do.

"I´ll eat it right now so you can take your pot" He smiled.

She blushed "But it´s cold"

"No problem. You made it right? I bet it´s delicious anyway" He extended his arm and the girl handed him the pot.

Kiba took a spoon and started to eat the cold ramen. He was certainly enjoying it.

Ayame sat next to him. "I can´t believe you eat it cold"

"You can´t imagine what we eat at this house…"

"You are mean. I bet Hana-chan can cook"

"Yeah if you like coal. I cook you know, but I´m not this good"

She stared at him for a couple of seconds "You look so happy eating it. It makes it seem like it´s tasty" She smiled at him.

He showed her the full spoon so she could try it.

She moved her head forward and had it. It was cold and not nice, in her opinion.

Kiba stared at her face clearly amused by her expression.

"Not good" she said.

He chuckled. "You have … here" He moved his hand to clean her mouth which was stained with a bit of sauce. He couldn´t recall how but instead of using his finger he moved his face forward and kissed her.

The girl tensed for a couple of seconds and then relaxed in his kiss. After a couple of seconds he broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I couldn´t aloud you to waist it" He gave her his fangy smile.

She blushed "It´s ok… I liked it" she whispered timidly.

"I told you it was tasty" He girnned.

She blushed even more "I wasn´t talking about ramen..." Her voice faded out of embarassed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her again. The girl melted in his embrace and passion. She had had a crush on Kiba for a few months but she was too shy to face him so now she was enjoying it deeply.  
The boy started to spice things up a little bit. His hand moved up her waist and landed on her breast squishing it softly. His hornyness had taken over.

"Kiba" Ayame interrupted him. He had pulled her back and was crushing her body against the bench.

"Ayame" He only answered as he trailed wet kisses over her neck and caressed the inner part of her leg.

The girl moaned, hopeles,s under his touch. He nibbled her ear while his hand opened her pants.

Maybe the thing he needed to release was to have sex, real sex with a girl.

"You are so pretty Ayame. I thought you would never be interested in me" He whispered in her ear.

"I´ve liked you for a long time" She said between pants as she felt his finger sliding slowly between her lower lips.

His other hand freed his erection from his pants. "I want you so much" He wasn´t so rushed regularly but his situation was special this time. His hands lowered her pants and parted her legs. He positioned himself between her knees and moved his face to kiss her as he placed the tip of his dick over her wet core.

She was about to say something but he shut her up with his kiss. He thrust her. She was so tight.

She cried between his lips.

"You feel so good" He rocked his hips slowly.

He attempted to kiss her again only to find out that the girl had a panic expression.

"What?" He asked.

"I….It´s my first time" She said.

Kiba was shocked, beyond shocked. He went too far. He knew what the first time meant for girls. "I… I´m sorry…" He said frozen.

"It´s ok… I want this" She said ashamed and attempting a smile.

"No… I know what this means to you…" He said but the girl shut him up with a kiss.

Even though he had heard shocking news his body hadn´t change. When the girl wrapped her legs around his waist he was lost again. "Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear while he nibbled her lobe.

"Yes" She moaned.

He moved slowly, kissed her skin and caressed her body. He was loosing it, he needed to have hard wild sex and cum but he couldn´t do that to this girl.

After a couple of minutes the girl started moaning as if she was enjoying it. His fingers graced her clit while he thrust her rhythmically.

"I think I´m about to…" she gasped and a few seconds later her body was taken over by this amazing sensation.

He felt her whole body tremble and he had the chance to increase the peace a bit. The girl relaxed and he kept on going.

Some minutes later "Kiba…Again".

They spent more than an hour in that position. Ayame couldn't believe this, she had climaxed over 4 times and he continued. She was getting exhausted, she didn´t knew how sex really was but she couldn´t take it for too much longer.

"Kiba I´m beat" She said while he sucked her nipples.

He was beyond frustrated. He hadn´t cum once. He moved away and kissing her forehead he said "I´m sorry… I´m not feeling ok today"

She blushed "I hope you don´t think of this as a mistake" she looked down as he sat again on the bench.

Complete mistake, he thought. "Me? I hope you don´t think that" he said and looked at her re arranging her clothes and sitting next to him. He moved forward and kissed her tenderly. She rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"I hope you let me take you on a date after this." He caressed her hair. He could probably make this up to her later.

"Yes" She nodded nervously.

They spent a couple of minutes hugging before she said "I better leave now"

"Are you sure?" He prayed to all gods that she would say yes, he couldn´t take it anymore but he didn´t want to be rude.

"Yes" She smiled at him and grabbed the pot. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and he joined her to the door.

"Bye" he goodbye her and closed the door. He grabbed his crotch with his both hands. "This is it. I´m going to the doctor"

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	7. Senju Tsunade

HOT CHOCOLATE CH:06

* * *

Kiba entered Konoha´s hospital and sighed. He regularly liked there, plenty of cute girls, nurses but today it was different. He was experiencing a traumatic circumstance and he needed a consult right now.  
He moved to the help desk. "Hello is Dr. Yamanaka?"  
The nurse looked at him "Kiba?" she recognized him, even with the hood of the huge jacket covering his face.

"Oh! Hi…" He tried to smile.

"Are you feeling ok? She is on her free day" she asked worried.

He sighed. There goes the only medic he´ll trust his manhood. "Mmm… not actually. Where can I see a doctor, then?"

"Wait here I´ll call a doctor right now" She moved away.

He bent and waited. He was in total pain.

"Sr. Are you feeling ok?" A female voice tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked worried.

"Hi Sakura-chan" He cursed mentally. He didn´t want her to see him like that.

She touched his forehead "You are burning! Tell me what´s wrong with you"

"Well…" He said nervous and tried to think of something.

"Inuzuka!" A strict female voice interrupted them.

Both of them turned to the source "Tsunade-sama" they said at unison.

"There you are… I need to run more tests on you" She order.

He stared at her clueless.

"I think he is intoxicated Sakura. You can go on… I´ll treat him"

He nodded and walked closer to Tsunade. He had hit rock bottom with the blond before. In some way it sounded better in his head if she treated him, and she was the greatest doctor there was.

"Oh… ok" she said a little disappointed.

"Come on, don´t you have a surgery to perform?" The blond insisted in her to go.

"Not actually… but you have"

Tsunade grabbed Kiba by the hand and dragged him to her office "You do it I´m bussy"

Sakura stood there jaw dropping

Ooo Inside Tsunade´s office ooO

"So Inuzuka…" she stood before him staring into his eyes.

"I´m…still having the same problem that before at the lake" he looked down ashamed.

She moved her hand, lifting his jacket and over the buldge in his pants.

"ouch" he jumped a little.

"let me see it" She smiled.

He gulped and took of his jacket and undo his pants letting them fall in the floor, his underwear followed them instantly.

When Tsunade licked her lips he closed his eyes anticipating the pain he was going to suffer as his dick aroused even more.

"You are really big you know" Her finger traced his shaft and stopped on the head.

"So I´ve heard" He said gripping his teeth.

She smiled. "It´s a shame you are wasting it on masturbation in public places" Her finger went down to his sac.

"I don´t do that… I was just suffering and I thought that if I released it was going to be over" he was breathing anxiously.

She moved forward to whisper in his ear "You shouldn´t lie". Her hand took hold of his whole member and he could feel medical chakra running inside his dick.

"I´m going to cum.." He sighed. He could feel his climax building up.

"Not yet" She placed her finger on top of his dick head and he could feel, again, how his release energy faded away.

"Oh my god please" He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Easy puppy" She continued talking to his ear and caressing his manhood. "You are still being punished for you exibisionism"

He moved away too look her into her eyes, she was almost a head shorter than him. "You did this"

She smiled.

"It hurts like hell" He grabbed her wrist firmly, almost violently.

She started pumping him softly but he felt it so intense that he ended up resting his head on top of hers.

"You are going to cum really hard" She pushed him backwards. He ended up sitting on a stretcher.

He just closed his eyes and enjoyed her ministrations. Suddenly he felt something wet sliding down his shaft. He opened his eyes and looked down. Former Hokage, Tsunade Senju was giving him a blow job. "OOH GOD"

"I can´t resist big cocks and yours is huge" she mumbled with his dick in her mouth.

He felt her touch his sac and a rush of energy started building inside him. His hands jumped to her head and as she started sucking him hard he thrust her even hardly.  
She deep throated him for a couple of seconds.  
Suddenly he felt it, it was amazing, huge, the orgasm of his life. He started screaming and her mouth quickly filled with his juices. She swallowed and swallowed but the flow was unstoppable. With liquid poured from her mouth to her neck. She moved her head away after some seconds and Kiba continued cumming, staining her face and chest.  
After the last drop the Inuzuka collapsed on the bed. He was about to faint when he felt Tsunade´s tongue cleaning his dick.

"Are you tired already?" She said.

He looked at her. He remembered his day, he was beyond tired. Somehow Tsunade had managed to revive his erection and was massaging it with her huge boobs. He gulped.

"Your semen was delicious" Her nipples teased the head of his dick.

"I´m glad you like it. I would say I have more but today, I don´t know" He enjoyed it.

Her enormous breasts massaged his shaft as her tongue licked the head.

"Mmm Pre cum, we are almost there" She savored.

He couldn´t believe what was going on"This is so hot" He said staring deeply at her. Sure, Tsunade looked kinky and he had heard a rumor that she liked young guys but this was too much.

She engulfed his member and continued pumping, after a couple of minutes he climaxed in her mouth again.

"Ohh Tsunadesama"

She swallowed it all and licked him clean. He stared at her in trance. She was so focus on licking him as if she couldn´t waist a drop. It was so relaxing and he was so exhausted. He closed his eyes and massaged her scalp.

Abruptly, she stopped, stood up and re arranged her clothes. "Get dress and go to sleep, you are going to get really week in a couple of hours, I´ve pumped your stamina so you could keep it up" she said coldly.

He sighed, to good to last, Stood up and put on his pants. He nodded. She scared him with that tone.

"I´ll see you in a week" She grinned.

He chuckled and nodded. He wondered if she was asking him for another round next week, he was too tired to think.

"Bye Inuzuka" She insisted so he would go.

When he opened the door he found Sakura on the other side, she was about to knock.

"Kiba! How are you feeling?"

"He is ok, what do you want Sakura?" Tsunade yelled form her desk.

"Nothing I just came to tell you that the surgery whent fine"

"Great!" she didn´t sound to thrilled "Close the door".

She rolled her eyes, followed her command and walked with Kiba to the hallway.

"So you are fine?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" He scratched the back of his head.

She touched his forehead "You are still a little hot, you should probably rest"

"Yes, That´s what she said" He grinned. "I´ll go buy something to eat and straight to bed"

"Great" she watched him go "Kiba! Wait"

He turned around.

"I´ll go with you… I mean, to buy something to eat… then my house"

"Don´t worry… I´m harmless tonight" he extended his arm to hold her hand.

She giggled "Ramen?" she accepted it.

He remembered Ayame "I´d rather have pizza tonight"

"Ok" she smiled.

Ooo An hour later ooO

Kiba and Sakura decided to have pizza together and then go home to rest.

They chatted about their days, Kiba lying every time and trying to make her talk. She enjoyed the meal, the Inuzuka was great company she always liked spending time with him. Even though today was different, she always felt he was continuously hitting on her, but not today.

After the dinner Kiba walked her to her house. She was telling him about her surgery when the Inuzuka, who was looking at her interested, collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"Kiba!" She screamed scared.

Ooo Half an hour later ooO

Kiba opened his eyes. He didn´t recognized the ceiling, he wasn´t at home. He was lying on a bed, a pink bed.

"You are up" Sakura entered the room with a wet cloth.

She sat next to him on the bed and placed the cloth over his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Is this a dream? Are we married already?" He smiled goofily at her.

She wondered if he was hitting on her already "I take that as you are ok. You collapsed from the high fever, but you are better now. If Tsunade sent you home you should be ok. As you collapsed on my porch I let you in" she explained.

"She told me this was going to happen if I didn´t rest. I didn´t think It would be so soon"

"It´s ok… just sleep" she smiled warmly.

"And you?" he asked worried.

"I´ll go back to the hospital. I have things to do"

"No way! You were going to sleep… I ruined it" He tried to stand up but she didn´t let him.

"Baka"

"At least let me move to the couch" He asked.

"I don´t have a couch"

"Ok. I´ll sleep on the floor I don´t mind"

"I´ll sleep here… I´m not scared of you, less in your condition." She joked.

He moved to the side of the bed to let her more room. "Great! I´ll be good I´ll swear"

"I know" she gave him a peck on the forehead "Your fever is going down" she smiled.

She moved out of the room. He took the opportunity to take his jacket and pants, when she came back she was wearing some baggy pants and a huge tshirt. She moved to the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

He turned around to see her but he faced her back. "Thanks Sakura-chan"

She turned around to look at him. He looked tired but really thankful "No problem"

He smiled widely. He had the cutest fangy smile she had ever seen. She blushed remembering she was sharing her bed with a boy, she hadn´t done that in almost 2 years.

He moved his hand to brush her bangs away her face. "I can't see you" He caressed her face meanwhile.

"You don´t have to see me, you have to sleep" she answer him.

"Maybe if you are the last thing I see I can dream about you" His hand returned to his side.

She just blushed more. This time her hand caressed his forehead "Are you feeling ok? Your fever is down" she changed the subject.

He moved inches closer to her "Yes I´m ok, just a little bit tired" His hand moved over hers, holding it and interlacing fingers with her. He moved her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"Kiba"

He moved a little closer "If you just let me…" He stared into her eyes. His other hand moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I really like you Sakura-chan" he said and softly placed his lips over hers. She didn´t move. At first she was a little stiff but quickly she got seduced by Kiba´s kissing and started kissing him back.  
She pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around him. She haven´t been like this with another man for so long it was really affecting her, even though Kiba´s was kissing her softly.

He broke the kiss and she moaned. He pushed her even closer she ended up resting her head on his chest. "I can sleep now" he said closing his eyes while he brushed her hair with his fingers.

She ran her hand over his abs but he was already sleep. She sighed and cuddled against him.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	8. Kumogakure Samui and Karui

HOT CHOCOLATE CH:08

* * *

The morning came and the sleep of the young couple was interrupted by loud knocks on the door. At first they didn´t respond but as the knocking turned more and more violent, Sakura jumped off the bed and shouted "WHAT´S GOING ON!"

"IT´S URGENT! TSUNADE SENT ME TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL"A male voice came behind the door.

Kiba had already awoken and was reaching her hand to drag her again to the bed.

"OK! I´ll BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" She yelled back at him and kneeled on the bed. "I have to go" She whispered into the Inuzuka´s ear.

Kiba quickly wrapped his arms around her and started nibbling on her neck. She stood frozen for a couple of seconds, struggling inside her head with the idea of going to the hospital or staying there. When Kiba run his tongue slowly up her neck to caress her ear, he found out that the pinkette was really weak. As soon as his fingers lifted her tshirt to play with her navel she melted and her lips searched for his to kiss him passionately. She pressed her hands against his pecs and moved them down to the waist of his boxers.  
Kiba grinned between kisses and took a glimpse of her face, she was all flushed and her eyes shined with lust.

"SAKURA-SAN! ARE YOU OK! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" The guy insisted from outside.

Sakura continued as if she hadn´t heard anything, kissing him and moving his hands inside Kiba´s boxers.

"SAKURA-SAN!" He knocked on the door.

"Sakura chan?" Kiba whispered in her ear.

She only moaned and wrapped her fingers around his manhood.

"SAKURA SAN!" He turned even more impatient.

"I´d love to continue this but…" He broke the kissing and stared into her eyes.

When he moved away, she snapped "Oh…"

"SAKURA SAN!"

"I´M GOING!" She yelled.

"we´ll continue this later" He kissed softly her lips and smiled.

She moved away her hands from inside his underwear. "Sorry…" She blushed.

"No problem, you can do that whenever you want". He smirked.

She moved away and started dressing, he did the same. After a couple of seconds they were ready to go.

"Let´s go!" she said and moved to the door but the Inuzuka dragged her again against him.

"Have a nice day" He said in a husky and sexy tone and kissed her. She melted and when he broke the kiss, there she was, all flushed and dazed, again.

She nodded and opened the door. They left the room, the male ninja that was waiting for Sakura gave them a surprised look. Sakura glared at him and with a puff of smoke they were gone.

Kiba parted to his house remembering everything that had happened the day before; he still was tired and needed to rest. He couldn´t keep himself from smiling while picturing what happened with Ayame and Tsunade, not that he forgot Sakura but he gave her a special line of thought. Who would have thought that the young Pickett had some much fire in her, something inside him made him want to tease her badly. Not because he liked to be mean with her just because he knew that nothing than to want something really badly to enjoy it at the fullest.

FLASHBACK: A YEAR AGO Kiba sniffed behind a couple of bushes. "It´s clear ladies"

The Inuzuka had been assigned on a mission to Kumogakure, his team mates: Samui and Karui. This would had been the mission of his life if it wasn´t for the personality of those two girls.

"Are you sure or this is going to be like yesterday?" Karui asked at him glaring.

He rolled his eyes "Sure! I´ve told you yesterday that on rainy days my nose is note 100% accurate"

She slapped him in the back of his head "Just in case" the red haired jumped over the bushes.

"Ouch!" He complained.

"Come on puppy, I bet It was the first time it happened to you" Samui moved dangerously closer to him.

When he finished gulping the girl was already in the battlefield. "I don´t know if I can endure much more like this Akamaru" Kiba said to the dog and jumped to join the girls.

He had started the mission in his regular self, hitting on both girls but after a couple of days of heavy teasing with Samui and violent fighting with Karui he just wanted this mission to end. Clearly nothing was going to happen.

After several hours of fighting, the battlefield suddenly got quiet announcing that the combat was over. Kiba turned around and saw Samui laying on the floor.

"Are you ok?" He kneeled next to her.

A Couple of raindrops landed on her face. "I´m ok… just, one of them stabbed my leg".

He looked at her leg, it was bleeding and the kunai was still inside her. He looked at her, now it was raining harder. He put one of his hands on her leg and the other on the kunai"1, 2, and" he took it out "3"

The girl screamed and he ripped his tshirt to do a tourniquet on her leg.

She frowned at the pain and stared at his naked chest "Hot". She still teased on him.

"Where is Karui?" He asked worried.

"I don´t know. I´ve lost her a couple of minutes ago" She tried to stand up but it wasn´t easy for the injured girl.

"Easy" He caught her "I´ll look for her" He lifted her of the floor and placed on top of Akamaru. "Take her to the ryokan, boy" He ordered the dog. "Just rest! I´ll get her" He yelled as he ran into the woods to find the other girl.

After several minutes of searching all around the woods for her. Kiba saw a body laying next to the shore of the river. "KARUI!" He yelled and ran to it. He kneeled next to her and put his ear next to her nose to check if she was breathing. He sighed as soon as he noticed that she was alive but probably unconscious. He looked at the waterfall near by, she should had fallen from it. He slapped her face softly but she didn't respond. He didn´t want to lift her up in that condition afraid that she might have some broken bone.

"Karui!" He slapped her again and with more strength. The red head opened her eyes but started to choke, product of the water in her lungs.

Kiba quickly placed his palms on top of her chest and started pumping hard and fast. Then he put his mouth on top of hers, pinched her nose and started to blow. When her chest rose he moved away and the girl coughed for several seconds.

"Damn!" She sat.

He did the same and put his jacket on top of her shoulders "Are you ok?" both of them were soaked and breathing heavily.

"Don´t play gentleman on me!" she yelled that and sneezed.

"Just shut up. Are you hurt? Can you walk?" He stood up.

"I´m perfect!" She tried to stand up and screamed in pain when her foot landed on the grass.

"I think you are the second most stubborn woman I know" He said bending so she could jump on his back.

She accepted his offer for a piggyback ride and he walked to the hotel.

"Who´s the first one?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"Who´s the first one what?" He asked.

"The first most stubborn woman you know" Rain poured over her hair and down to the top naked Inuzuka.

"Oh… My mother"

She laughed.

"She is a mule… but you kind of remind me of her"

"Hey!" She slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! See she does that too"

"Baka… I bet you have some big Oedipus complex going on" She mumbled.

He was about to puke from picturing that."Don´t worry. It was just a comment… I still like you"

"Hmpf"

He sighed.

"Thank you Kiba" She kissed the top of his head.

He grinned "no problem"

When the pair arrived at the inn of the little village he moved to leave Karui on her room. He was glad to find Samui sleeping quietly inside it.

"I want to take a bath" She order when he was about to place her on the bed.

He moved to the bathroom with the girl on his back and placed her on the WC.

"Ready Princess?" He said before leaving the room.

"I can´t reach the tap" she extended her arm to show him.

He sighed and started to fill the bathtub.

"And I need some ice for my ankle"

"Right away" He said ironically and got out of the room.

A couple of minutes later he was back with a bag of ice. He knocked on the bathroom door "Got it"

"Come in" She yelled from inside.

Kiba opened the door and got surprised when he found the girl naked inside the bathtub. Soap was unluckily covering all the fun parts and her injured leg was out of the water. He tried not to look nervous and moved to place the bag around her ankle.

"Cold" she frowned.

He didn´t pay attention to what she was saying,. He got distracted "Your skin is so soft" His finger slid over her leg and stopped at the contact of the water. He stared at her face "And your eyes"

She blushed.

He moved to inspected them closely "You have quiet an exotic beauty" then he recalled to whom he was talking to and closed his eyes, expecting a punch in the face but it never happened and when he opened his eyes she was kissing him. He couldn´t believe it, aggressive Karui, who had been fighting with him all week, was kissing him hard. He was not going to loose this opportunity, he continued the kiss and pulled her closer, he couldn´t see it but he felt her naked flesh crush against his chest.

"I think you need a bath too" She whispered in his ear.

"That would be excellent" He kissed her again.

Minutes of heavy making out later they were interrupted by the sound of the ice bag sinking in the water.

"Ouch!" Karui complained.

"Or I could take my own bath and continue this later" He kissed her again.

"That would probably be the best" She kissed him back.

He got out of the bathroom and found Samui sitting on her bed. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Having fun?" She asked

"Jealous?" He asked

"Maybe" She smiled.

He chuckled and opened the door to leave the room.

"My leg still hurts" She said and removed the blankets that covered her body.

Kiba jaw dropped. Samui had an amazing body, you could tell it when she was all dressed but now almost naked, just wearing the smallest tanktop he had ever seen with matching panties, he was left frozen and speechless.

"Check it" She ordered him and lifted her leg.

He gulped and moved closer to her. He placed his hand over her foot and slid it down until it reached her tight. He sat on her bed. "It looks fine".

"But it still hurts" She pouted naively.

At that point he knew she was playing with him but as a red blooded animal, he couldn´t hold back.

His finger slowly caressed the scar covered with bandages. "You´ll be fine"

She opened her legs widely "Kiss it better"

He took a deep breath, lowered his head down and proceeded to do what she asked. His lips landed on the bandages and he got lost in her scent. He kissed her injury and his mouth moved involuntary to kiss her skin. His nose drove him to the source of that magnificent aroma. His kisses continued up. When he found the fabric of her panties he slid his tongue to move it away and taste the flavors of her juices.

She moaned "I´m not hurt there puppy" her hands ran over his cheeks and lifted his head.

He sighed in frustration.

She covered her body again with the blanket.

He stood up at the same time the door of the bathroom opened. Samui closed her eyes as if she was sleeping.

"You are here?" Karui, wrapped in a towel, asked.

"I can´t find the keys of my room and everybody is sleeping" He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, well you could use this bathroom" She offered.

"Great! How´s your ankle?" He moved closer to her.

"Better" She ran her arms around his neck

"Perfect" He kissed her. "I´ll take a quick shower"

"Ok" She said.

10 minutes later Kiba got out of the bathroom clad only in a towel.

Karui was waiting for him, already in her bed, she tapped a place next to her. Samui seemed to still be sleeping.

"You are so kind" He said entering her bed.

Quickly she pulled him closer and both of them started to make out heavily. His hands ran all over her body. She kissed him and rubbed her body against his. She rolled over him and ended on top. The sheets slid down her body landing on his tights. He stared at her grabbing his cock and positioning over her entrance.

"Wow" She started to go down "SO big"

He closed his eyes at the feeling of his dick slowly entering her.

"FUCK KIBA… You are huge" She said surprised.

He moved his hands to her waist and started rocking his hips. She moaned and let him drive her. He sat and pulled her down harder. "What if Samui catches us?" He whispered in her ear and licked it.

"She´ll enjoy a great show" She answered and started riding him hard.

He collapsed on the bed again. She placed her palms on his chest and continued moving. He couldn´t move, this girl was extremely good at this. She took his dick completely out of her and then slammed her pussy violently down at him, and everything was done in such a speed, it was amazing. "KARUI, you are amazing"

"Karui!" Samui voice interrupted them.

Kiba turned his head at her in panic. Karui slowed her peace.

"What are you doing?" She demanded

"Oh come on… He´s cute. I know you liked him too" She said while she rode him.

Kiba looked at the two talking. He just stood there afraid to say something that would make Karui stop.

The blond continued glaring at the red head.

Suddenly Karui stopped and sighed. She moved away from Kiba. The Inuzuka watched her go and he felt as if there wasn´t any oxygen in the room.

"Don´t be jealous… You´ve been playing with him from the whole week" The red head moved closer to Samui.

Kiba looked at the two and started to form a plan of escape. But suddenly something TOTALLY UNEXPECTED happened.

Karui wrapped her arms around the blond´s waist "Sometimes you are such a dyke" she said and kissed her.

Kiba felt his heart stop. Karui and Samui kissed with so much passion and lust. He jaw dropped. it was as if you liked bacon and candy and someone had invented the pork lollipop, It was perfect, something you had never expected to eat together.

When Karui started licking her neck and lifting the blond´s t-shirt up. Kiba was paralyzed, maybe they forgot he was there, well, he didn't care. He was happy just to enjoy the show.

When the tshirt landed on the floor the red heads lips reached Samui´s huge breasts and sucked them softly. The blond moaned for a couple of seconds and abruptly opened her eyes to look at Kiba.

He gulped and hoped the worst to come but he was going to be surprised again.

"Aren´t you going to join us?" Samui invited him.

His jaw couldn´t go lower but he couldn´t move.

With a soft pop Karui stopped pleasuring the blond´s breast and turned around to look at him "Yeah come here Kiba, You can help" She extended her arm, held his hand and dragged him with her.

"I know you haven´t seen a dick in a while, but for this it was worth wile" her hand left his and moved to his manhood.

Kiba gulped when the hand of the red head started pumping him and the blond fixed her eyes on him.

"You are big puppy" her hand moved to join Karui´s.

"…" he just couldn´t speak.

The Red head darted her mouth to kiss the blond but none of them stopped moving their hands. He slowly placed his free hands on each of the girls' waists. His fingers tips caressed softly their skin and moved down caressing their butt cheeks and stopping between their legs. The tip of his indexes tasted the wetness of their womanhoods. He touched them softly but intensely at the same rhythm. The pumping of the girls was driving him crazy, the girls kissing just in front of his eyes was the most erotic thing he had seen in his whole life. Suddenly they stopped kissing and smiled. They continued their hand job and he speeded the peace with his fingers. The girls hugged him and each of them nibbled in one of his ears.

"Make us cum puppy" Samui whispered and moved her hand to caress his sac.

"Harder baby" Karui moaned in his ear and gripped his dick harder.

He had trespassed the barrier of the final horniness frontier; he was touching two gorgeous girls who were pleading for him. He could feel the 4 nipples of the girls rubbing against his skin. His dick was about to explode. The way they were moving made him realize he was doing things good, His fingers moved slowly and the girls rocked their hips frantically.

"I´m right there" Karui started to move faster.

Kiba's face searched for hers. She was biting her lower lip "OHH GOD YEAH" she squished his dick so hard he couldn´t take it anymore. Her right hand locked around his neck and pulled his head to kiss her at the same time she climaxed. He heard her moan inside his mouth and while the blond massaged his balls he released. The pair kissed while enjoying the energy rush. When it was over both of them looked at the blond who stared back at them.

"Your turn" Kiba moved her to sit at the edge of the bed.

The red head raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond opening her legs widely before the Inuzuka boy who kneeled between them. He sweetly kissed her navel and slid his tongue down her abdomen, when the tip landed on her panties he licked her as if the fabric wasn´t there.

The red head moved behind the blond and kissed her neck while her hands searched for her breasts. Samui was intensely enjoying their ministrations but when the boy removed her underwear and ghosted her lower lips with his, her skin filled with goose bumps. He breathed softly caressing her womanhood with the air. When he looked up to check on her, he found the blond all flushed and biting her lower lip. He grinned and placed the tip of his tongue over her crack and slowly started to move it inside.  
Samui moaned and Karui´s hands squished her breasts.  
Kiba got lost in her scent and increased her peace. He gave her long licks but they started to go faster.  
When the red head looked at the blond she was a little surprise to find out he was really enjoying it. Her sight moved down to the boy. He was licking her intensely.

"Kiba you eat pussy like a girl" She said ironically.

Coming from those two he knew that it was some kind of compliment so he kept on doing what he was doing.

Gradually y Samui´s knees started to tremble faster and faster and he knew what it was about to happen. He slammed her tongue faster and harder and when the word "PUPPY" escaped her lips she climaxed. He continued licking her softly and the girl kept on moaning and screaming his name.

The red head finger brushed his hairs. "You are good puppy"

He stood up and found the two girls sprawled on the bed. He sighed, they looked so sexy. He stared at them for a couple of seconds not knowing from where to start.

"My turn" Kamui called him but turned around to be on top of the blond and continued kissing her.

He softly massaged his erection while watching them. They tongues battled outside their moths, her hands played with their nipples and their whole body brushed against each other.  
He moved closer to them, between their legs and brushed the head of his dick over their pussies.

"Fuck me Kiba" Kamui ordered.

And he didn´t hesitated. In a second he placed his hands over her waist and impaled her wirth his manhood.

Samui was laying down, Karui was on top of her. The red head kissed her neck as she moaned, Kiba´s thrusts made her body rub against the blonds, nipple against nipple, pussy over pussy.

"MMmm so big, its delicious" the red head searched for Samui´s mouth and kissed her. The boy moved slowly but deeply, his hands over Kamui´s waist. Suddenly he tried something new, he took his whole manhood off the red head and then dig it inside the blond.

"FUCK SAMUI YOU ARE REALLY TIGHT" he screamed.

"KIBA" she yelled too.

Then he moved out of the blond and into the red head, he repeated the move for a couple of minutes. The girls were dripping wet and sweated so he put his dick in the middle of the two, he thrust and his erection rubbed their clits.

"MMM yeah puppy"

He slammed his body against them fast an hard and the moans from the girls got louder.

"Make us come together" Karui said.

That phrase pumped his energy and he intense his peace. After a couple of seconds both girls were screaming his name and tingling in pleasure. His dick became even more slippery product of their flowing juices and he came. His seed was shot between the two girls and he moved back to sat on the other bed in front of the girls.

The girls bodies heaved for a couple of seconds and then Karui rolled next to Samui.

"Really nice Kiba" the red head said between pants.

When the blond sat on the bed he noticed how his cum had drenched her body. "Very good puppy"

"I´m exhausted" Karui said pulling Samui with her down the bed.

He stared at the two still not believing it. The blond cuddled against the red head.

"Kiba!" Both called him.

When he moved closer he saw they were patting the middle of the bed between them. The boy lay there while the 2 girls cuddled against him, one on each side. He couldn´t sleep so easily but after several minutes he did.

When he opened his eyes the next day he found the two girls licking his erection.

"Kiba, your dick is so big" said the red head while tracing his shaft with the tip of her tongue.

"It´s distracting" completed the blond.

The mission was already over, they only had to returned to their villages but they decided to miss breakfast and lunch and returned a little later.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kiba remembered the moment with a huge smile on his lips as he entered his house.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	9. Tenten

HOT CHOCOLATE CH:09

* * *

It was already night in Konoha. Kiba walked back from the hospital, he had gone to visit Sakura but she was on a mission. It was rare, she never went on missions but apparently there was something medical going on with the Mizukage.  
He walked to Ichiraku, after what had happened with Ayame he considered visiting her. She was a nice girl and he wasn´t in his best day the last time he saw her. He arrived at the cart and sat at the table.

"Hello" he flashed his fangy smile at the girl who was at the counter.

She quickly blushed "Kiba-kun"

"How are you doing?" he started to talk but he was quickly interrupted by her father.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The cook asked.

"Miso Ramen please" Kiba asked politely and the man moved back to cook the order.

The girl was blushing furiously by now.

"So, you didn´t answer me" He looked at her.

"I… I´m ok" she avoided eye contact, she was clearly nervous.

"Great"

Her father brought him his order and the boy started to eat. "Ayame, do you work here every night?"

She nodded.

"And at lunch time?"

"Yes" she answered softly, it was clear she didn´t want her father to hear her.

"So…" He started to say but she interrupted.

"Midday until 2 o clock" She whispered.

He grinned. "Good"

She smiled. She noticed he was trying to ask her out but he acknowledge that she wasn´t comfortable talking about it in front of her father.

They didn´t talk for the rest of his meal, they only exchanged glances and the girl blushed the whole time. She remained him of certain female friend who used to behave just like that in front of her crush.

"Hello Ayame-san, Teuchi-san" a feminine, softly and extremely polite voice called his attention. He knew who this was.

"Hinata-chan!" He greeted her happy.

The young Hyuuga and Tenten greeted him back.

"What are you up to" He asked.

"We came to buy Naruto´s dinner. He is really busy working, so I thought…" Hinata said

She was so nice. He smiled widely. He loved Hinata, of course as his friend but also more. She had it all, she was beautiful, intelligent, kind, hard working, wealthy, loyal, he could spend the whole day finding positive adjectives to describe her.

"And you?" Tenten asked.

"I´m dinning" He grinned at Ayame who was picking up the plates.

"Here you are, 3 ramen orders to go!" The cook handed Hinata a package.

"Thanks Teuchi-san" She handed him the money and they were ready to go.

"I´ll go with you" Kiba decided to join them as the Hokage building was on his way home.

"So, busy night for Naruto?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"Yes he has to approve a lot of documents" The Hyuuga answered him.

"And Neji?" He asked Tenten.

"Neji? Who´s that?" she frowned.

"They fought and he is on a mission" Hinata explained.

Kiba laughed.

When they were about to reach the building they bump into Naruto.

"Hi guys" He greeted them cheerfully "Hinata chan!" he jumped to hug his girlfriend.

He smiled at the sight of the two. They were the cutest couple in Konoha, he had never seen a couple interact as lovably as those two.

"Naruto-kun" She blushed, she still reacted like that at his forward behavior.

"This is hell, I got out to get some food but I have a trillion papers to read and they are really hard to get… I have tor read them like 5 time to understand them, and I let Shizune go home because it was late" He dug his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tenten and Kiba rolled their eyes.

She patted his back "I brought you ramen, I thought it was going to be a long night"

He moved his face away her neck to look her with watery eyes.

"If you want I could help you, I have to read a lot of documents for the clan, I´m used to it by now" she smiled.

"Hinata-chan! I LOVE YOUUUU!" He yelled earning a furious blush from the Hyuuga and another eye roll from the other two.

"We were about to go see a movie but I guess it´s best for the village if Naruto understands what the hell he is signing" Tenten commented.

"Tenten-san" Hinata whispered.

"I haven´t seen her since yesterday!" Naruto complained to the brunet as if it was his turn.

Tenten rolled her eyes "All yours"

"Thanks" Hinata bowed.

"Let´s go Hinata chan!" The blond grabbed her hand and dragged her with him "Bye guys!"

Tenten and Kiba looked at them go.

"Ramen! Great Hinata chan!" Naruto hugged her again. "Nee Hinata-chan each document has like 10 pages do you think it´s ok If I only read the first and the last one?"

"I think you should read everything before signing Naruto-kun" she answered.

"Yeah! Of course" He scratched the back of his head.

"God saves us" Kiba commented. "So you are going to the movies?"

"Naaah" Tenten shook her head and started to walk "Actually I´m glad, I want to go home and sleep"

He joined her "Oh… big fight"

She sighed. "Not everyone can have a relationship like Naruto and Hinata, hopelessly in love with each other every second of their lives"

"Of course! Those two are insane!" he affirmed. "what did he do?". That was the correct form to ask a girl about a fight with her boyfriend. He knew that, not because he assumed that Neji had done something wrong just because he wanted to know her side of the story.

Tenten thought about it for a second "Our relationship is boring and he doesn´t want to do anything about it"

"You are bored?" He asked surprised. Tenten wasn´t Hinata but it was well known that she had a crush on Neji as big as the heiress with the Uzumaki blond.

"I love him" She stopped.

"Yeah…." He waited for her answer.

"But we always do the same… it´s just… Last week before he went on a mission it was our anniversary and we did exactly what we do every year… And if I propose something new he refuses"

"Well, you know how he is" both of them stood in front of her apartment block.

"Yeah I know, I do what he wants every time because of how he is. Can´t he do the same for me?" She asked him, not expecting his answer.

He didn´t want to answer that, he didn´t want to get in the middle of the fight between the two lovers so he just sighed. "Tenten, do you still have that book about Kunais?"

She giggled "Yeah, come in I´ll give it to you"

The two of them moved to Tenten´s apartment.

"Tea?" The brunet offered him.

"That would be great" He said sitting at the table.

She put the kettle to boil and went to her bedroom, a couple of seconds later she was back with a book, she handed it to him.

"How about you Kiba? Are you seeing someone?" She asked as she filled the cups with tea.

"I´m not so lucky…I can´t manage to get a girl that loves me"

She laughed and sat at the table "You are terrible"

"What?" He said sipping the tea.

"Girls talk so don´t play nice here!"

"It´s true" he said honestly.

"Yeah right" she rolled her eyes.

"Well I don´t know what girls talk about but I´m sure I´ve been misunderstood" He finished the tea.

"I´m sure you have" She said in a condescending tone.

"Well Tenten, I guess I´ll get going" He soot up.

"Ok Kiba, Nice to see you around, take care" She goodbye him and the Inuzuka was gone.

He was about a block away the brunette´s house when a storm hit Konoha and he remembered he had left the book in Tenten´s apartment. He turned around. By the time he arrived at the building the wind was strong. He knocked on the door and it blew open.

"Damn the wind. TENTEN" he yelled announcing his visit but the girl never answered. He was a few steps away from the book that remained on the table, the girl wasn´t around but he could see the door of the main room closed, probably she was already sleeping. He was about to get the book and move away when a strong fragrance invaded his nostrils.

"God" He said out loud and gulped.

Is she? He thought. He tried to cover his nose but the smell was so intense he couldn´t avoid it. His feet involuntary moved forward the door of her room.

No way, I can´t do this. He stopped, but another wave of smell hit him and he placed his ear on the door of her room.

He could hear the brunette moan. Oh fuck, she is playing with herself. He thought and softy pushed the door to open a little to peek.

Inside the room Tenten was in a long sleeved pajama, sprawled on the bed, legs wide open one of her hands inside her pants the other one squishing her breasts.

He gulped, he had never seen a girl touching herself, it was extremely erotic. She moaned loudly for a couple of seconds and suddenly she stopped.

"DAMN!" she complained. She extended her hand and took something from the night table. It was something like a pink stick, she looked at it and it started to move. She moved it between her legs and the moaning started again. Her hand moved again to the drawer and she took out a little ball, her hand travelled inside her panties.

He couldn´t believe what he was seeing, Tenten was pleasuring herself with a bunch of sex toys. He put his hand inside his pants and started touching himself.

"Fuck I HATE YOU NEJI!" She yelled frustrated again and stopped.

At first he didn´t know what was going on but after a couple of times of seeing her start and stop he found out that she was probably having problems reaching her orgasm. Maybe he could help her, he thought a plan.

A couple of minutes later Tenten heard someone calling her name and went to answer the door.

"Kiba?" She asked

"Yeah, sorry to bother but I forgot the book"

"Oh… ok" She opened the door and let him in.

As soon as she opened the door he gulped

"Here it is" She said and handed it to him.

"Tenten…" he said blushing.

"Yeah?" she wanted him to get out quickly.

"Nothing"

That´s when the brunette remembered Kiba´s powerful nose and what she had been up to for the last couple of minutes and blushed, when she looked at him again he noticed he was hard and making a tent in his pants.

"Kiba!"

"Sorry… It´s just that… I remembered something" He said covering his erection with the book.

She was extremely embarrassed; he was surely aroused by her smell. He probably had noticed that she had been masturbating.

"Come in!" she ordered and when he was in she closed the door.

"I´m sorry" he said again

"Shut up, I know what´s going on!" she said angry.

He looked down.

"I´m having a problem since the last time we fought with Neji…I´m not able to… you know" she blushed and looked down.

He gulped "I´ve heard it´s common for girls, don´t get frustrated"

"I know…It´s common for girls to not have orgasm in their sexual relationships but not with themselves!" she crossed her arms around her chests.

"You just need to relax"

"It´s not that simple"

"Have you talked about it with Neji?" he asked

"Yeah and we did exactly what we do that usually works, only this time it didn´t"

"You seem uptight, It´s probably because you can´t relax, I know this is awkward but… would you let me try something?" he said looking down.

"Are you insane!" She jumped.

"No!... nothing… directly… I mean… It wouldn´t be cheating… sorry, I guess I´m insane, it´s because of the… I´ll shut up!" he said nervous

She looked at him, she was so frustrated and mad at Neji maybe he could help her. "I´m not going to sleep with you"

"No No!" He said scared.

She knew Kiba´s fame of a good lover, she had heard it from a lot of girls and she was beyond worried about her condition, she had tried everything, well not everything. "OK but this never happened"

"Really?" he nodded and stood up.

"Don´t make me regret this"

When he extended his hand she held it and both moved inside the room.

"Lay" he ordered and the brunet did what she was told. Kiba sat next to her on the bed. His hands moved to the hem of her tshirt and started to pull it up, he removed it and stared at her breasts.

"I already regret this" she said blushing softly.

"Shhh" his hands where at the waist of her pants and pulled them down. When she was only in her panties he talked again "Close your eyes"

His right hand caressed her navel and abdomen softly. Suddenly she felt something wet against her neck.

"Kiba!" she jumped.

"Relax, I´m dressed… close your eyes" his tongue danced against her neck and his breathing on it made her goose bump. The tip of his tongue traced her clavicle up and down, his hands massaged her arms. He sensed she was really nervous so he spent a couple of minutes massaging her and playing with his tongue on her neck and ear. When she moaned he moved his tongue to the valley of her breasts and his hands slowly cupped her breasts.

"Kiba" she moaned.

He didn´t answered but moved his tongue to languidly lick her right nipple. Her hand jumped to his head and her nails started to massage his scalp. He sucked softly and her nipples turned harder. He spent several minutes pleasuring her boobs. His left hand left her breast and she felt his fingers tracing a path down her panties, they graced her slit over the fabric. She was extremely wet.

"God Kiba you are good" She moaned again.

With a loud pop he left her breast and started kissing her belly until he reached the hem of her panties.

She took it off herself. She was desperate after so much time without experiencing climax and she felt that she was reaching it.

He sniffed "MMmm Tenten" and the tip of his tongue tasted her. He barely grazed her and she felt she was about to come.

"Yes KIBA"She said.

His right hand had found the little vibeing bullet she had been using earlier. He placed it in his hand and cupped her breast. The tingling sensation right over her nipple while his tongue caressed her lower lips drover her crazy.

"This feels amazing" she moaned.

Her legs were widely open and he moved his tongue as if he was making out with her pussy. His hand pinched her nipples while the bullet maid them vibe.

"I think I´m about to"

His tongue started to slap her clit when she felt something hard on her entrance.

"Kiba" She looked at him, he had found her dildo and was putting it inside her. The felling was exquisite, just what she needed. He moved it deeply inside her as he sucked her clit and played with her nipples.

He started to move the dildo harder inside her and his mouth went to her breasts while the bullet moved to her clit. He took the dildo out of her in a swift motion and showed it to her.

"Look how wet you are" The thing was dripping wet

"Kiba" she moaned at the sensations of the vibeing ball on her clit.

He moved the dildo back down, between her breasts, over her navel and again inside her.

"AHH" she yelled.

His tongue licked her nipples fast as the dildo moved in and out of her at full speed.

"Kiba"

His tongue went back to lick her clit and the dildo moved in circles inside her. Her smell and taste was driving him crazy, his erection was so painful inside his pants but he couldn´t do anything, that´s what he had arranged with her. Suddenly her whole body started to tingle.

"Kiba I´m cumming" She screamed and he moved the dildo widely inside her. He looked at her face: all blushed, eyes closed and mouth screaming his name. He couldn´t hold it anymore, his hand continued driving the dildo but his mouth moved to kiss her passionately. She accepted the kiss and their tongues wrestled as she came. He couldn't stop kissing her as she kept on moaning, it was so erotic. After a couple of minutes of heavy making out which ended with the two of them laying on the bed she moved away.

"Sorry" he said.

She tried to control her breathing rhythm "Oh god that was good"

He smiled

"But totally cheating" She looked ashamed.

He sighed, he had gone too far, he didn't know what to say "This never happened"

"I guess" she used the blanket to cover her body.

He sat back on the bed "Well, I guess that I´ll be leaving now"

"It would probably be the best" She said looking at him, all dressed and sweating, huge tent in his pants.

He stood up. "Can I use your bathroom?" He had to finish business.

"Kiba" she had gone so far tonight, she needed to check one last thing. Something Ino used to brag about when they were kids and was one of Konoha´s rumors.

"Yeah"

"Can I see it?" She pointed at his pants.

"Do you want to kill me?" this was turning into a torture.

"You ´ve seen me naked… it´s only fair" she complained

"Fair? I´ll show it to you if you are as fair to me as I have been to you" he grinned.

"Baka" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed, girls were so cute. How could he not do what they wanted?. He started to unzip his pants that landed on the floor followed by his underwear.

She jaw dropped "Wow, It was true"

He sat on the bed exhausted. "I´m going to die"

She sat next to him. "Thanks Kiba"

He smiled "No problem"

"You should probably…" she said staring at his dick

He moved his hand around his shaft "Do you mind?"

She blushed staring "No No… just don´t stain the carpet" she searched for her underwear and put it on top of it covering the head "I have to clean it anyway"

This girl was playing with fire, he started to jerk off with her panties. She stared at him and suddenly he felt her hand on his leg. She was clearly aroused. "Wanna help me?" he stopped.

"I shouldn´t" she retreated her hand.

"But you want it" he affirmed this time his hand landed on her tight.

"Kiba" she said surprised.

"You are driving me insane Tenten, I´ll do whatever you want please" he could smell her, he knew she wanted him badly.

"I wanna feel it… but nothing else" She said timidly.

He quickly took of his shirt and pulled her down the bed.

"Kiba" she said a little scared.

His dick, with her panties hanging, went between her legs and started grazing her entrance.

"MMMMmmKIBA" she moaned enjoying the hot sensation of his throbbing member.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

She nodded and moved her hand between her legs to remove her panties and experience the direct contact of his erection.

"Oh god" he gasped. They moved as if they were doing it only they were just rubbing their sexes.

"It´s so fucking big, it must feel amazing" she moaned.

He placed his hands at both side of her head "Wanna feel it?"

"No…" she shook her head.

He started to move slowly. "Really?" he insisted.

"J-just the tip" she said closing her eyes.

He grinned and moved his hand to position it on her entrance. He pushed a little and the head was in.

Tenten and Kiba moaned at the same time. She was so tight he wanted to go all the way. He took it out and then put it in for a couple of minutes.

"Oh my god" he was about to die, everything was so slow.

"Fuck! I can´t take it anymore!" She violently pushed him around and in the split of a second he was fully inside her and she was riding him at full speed.

"Oh fuck Tenten" he screamed.

"Ohh its so deep, I´m going to come again"

He couldn´t move, she was wild. "Tenten"

She placed her hands on his chest and slammed her body down his cock. "Kiba I´m" she started to spasm on top of him. He took the opportunity to roll over her, take out his dick and cum all over her body.

"DAMN! You are wild" He said.

She didn´t talk just lay there trying to control her breath. He turned to look at her, her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. He ran an arm around her waist "That was so hot" he kissed her neck.

"Kiba, I think you should go" she said harshly.

Oh no, he thought. He was really having a good time, he acted out of impulse at first but now he couldn´t leave her. This wasn´t just sex, it was GREAT sex. He kissed her neck again, this time slower.

"Kiba really" she said again.

"Tenten" He looked at her in the eyes "I have to confess that I proposed this idea because I was really horny, but this was amazing. Sex like this, for the first time, these feelings, its not normal."

"Kiba" she said it in a way he noticed she wasn´t buying it.

"It´s true! I´ve never had such good sex for the first time… Really" He kissed softly in the cheek again.

Her hands jumped to cover her eyes "Kiba, I´m going to cry in like five seconds" she sniffed the last part.

"Oh no" he hated when girls cry, specially if it was his fault "I´m sorry" he hugged her.

She started to cry uncontrollably. He just held her. It was obvious this was going to happen, she loved Neji and she was an honest person. He had manipulated her to make her cheat. "I´m sorry this is my fault, you should blame me. It was my idea"

"I was so mad at him" She continued with the loud sobbing. "But this is not your fault, You didn´t force me to it. I did it because I wanted to, If he finds out he is going to hate me forever and he would be right"

"No, no no. He is never going to find out about this, about what? Nothing happened" he tried to clean the stream of tears off her face. "And he is not a stupid; he is never going to let a girl like you go"

She continued crying "I get how you manage to get all those girls crazy about you"

"I´m telling the truth. You are a great girl, he is a difficult dude, you slipped, move on at least now you know how you really feel" he tried to smile but ended looking away. Could it be that he really liked this girl? From the start he knew that this was a one time thing.

"Thanks Kiba, you are a great friend" She smiled.

He sighed at the word friend. "No problem" he grinned. She was so close, he wanted to kiss her so badly but he couldn´t, this was not the time and maybe, it will never be.

She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment "Hey relax, I´ll rub your back till you fall asleep and go"

She smiled and turned around. At first the full view of her neck made him re think his plan but after hearing her start to sob he resumed his activity to massage her back.

After almost two hours he noticed that her breathing rhythm had steadied so he moved away the bed, got dressed and was ready to go. He looked at her for the last time and after sighing softly he left her house.

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	10. Karin

HOT CHOCOLATE CH:10

* * *

"I found another!" Kiba sniffed and yelled at Shino.

The two ninjas were sent on a mission to gather some medical herbs for the Konoha hospital. It was an easy and boring mission. They had to search for it through several countries. It had been almost 3 days since they left the village. They camp at nights and woke up early in the morning to look for the herbs. They haven´t bump into any other human being and as Shino wasn´t the talking type , it added the final element to turn this mission into the perfect spiritual retreat for the Inuzuka.

He liked to have missions like this one every now and then. Kiba had a very busy social life so when he found himself in this kind of situations he was glad to get away from it for a couple of days. Unluckily for him this time was different. He had been summoned by the Hokage the morning after his encounter with Tenten and since then all he thought about was her. He didn´t know how one experience could mean so much to him but every morning he woke up thinking about it: the way they had kissed that night. When his mind drifted off he wondered what she would be doing, He even tried to compare their ephemeral experience with his most memorable sexual encounters, to find it at the same level or even wining in some cases. At the end of the day he was tired of thinking about her. She was the devoted girlfriend of Neji Hyuuga, it was a lost cause.

"Great" Shino joined him, collected and save the herb. "A bird brought a new mission for us. We have to meet our new partner: Tenten at Kusagakure No Sato tomorrow at midday" he commented.

"Great" he mumbled. This was definitively worst.

III 2 DAYS LATER III

It was night time. At the shore of the river Kiba was trying to apply bandages to his dislocated arm. As he couldn't fix it he tried to immobilize it. He sighed; it was hard to do it on his own.  
The day before they had met Tenten at Kusa, as planned, she was with a nobel from Takigakure no Sato, she had been escorting him to Ame. Konoha intelligence had predicted a possible attack to them at Kusa so as they were near by they join her as back up.  
When they were reaching to their destination, as they were advised, a group of Ronin Ninjas attacked them. They were challenging, not to make them fail the mission but enough to injure Kiba. After hours of battling they get rid of them, returned the nobel to Ame and they were on their way back to Konoha.  
In other aspects, since the 4 of them got together not a word had been exchange among them, only the essential for the mission. Shino considered it weird, he had never seen Kiba so quiet when a girl was around but he enjoyed silence so he didn´t complained.

"Damn!" Kiba cursed, he tried to tens his bandages but they fell from his arms.

"Need help?" Tenten interrupted him.

"Sure" he said. He was nervous. He had been like that since he saw her. He had been thinking so much about her that when he saw her in front of his eyes it was like a dream come true. He didn´t want to say anything that could spoil the moment.

She grabbed the bandages and started putting them around his arms and chest to lock it. "Thanks for covering me, If that chain reached my neck I could have…"

"Nahh" He interrupted her "It barely dislocated my arm" he tried to minimize the situation but it was true, she had let her guard down for a second when a ronin ninja threw a chain that aimed to her neck. It would have reached her if it wasn´t for Kiba´s arm that got in the middle, turning into the chains new objective which wrapped around it. When the ronin nin pulled it he brought the Inuzuka to his encounter. Kiba got rid of him quickly but his arm was injured with the chain.

She sighed "Thanks".

Kiba grinned.

The two of them remained in silence for several minutes while Tenten attended his wounds.

The Inuzuka was in deep thinking. He was enjoying her company at the fullest, just for having her presence next to him.

"I´m so bad at this" She tied the bandage. "Girls were supposed to be good at this medicine stuff but… I suck"

He chuckled "It´s great" he moved his shoulder to prove her that his arm was tight. "Thanks"

"No problem" She remained sat next to him but stared at the sky.

He looked up "Beautiful night, ha?... Sky full of stars" and then at her.

"Yeah" She continued staring at the skies.

She looked so pretty, he didn´t know why. He had never noticed her before.

"Ne Kiba, about the other day" She said not looking at him.

"The other day?"

"Yeah you know…"

"I don´t know what you are talking about" He knew but looked forward.

Her eyes searched for his and giggled. "Thanks"

He nodded.

She stood up "I´m going to sleep"

"Ok" He remained sitting on the grass.

"Thanks again Kiba, you are a great friend"

"I know" He joked

III THE NEX DAY III

The next morning was different. It was as if the talk of the night before had loosened things up, Kiba and Tenten chatted comfortably around each other for the rest of the day. When the night came they decided to book two rooms at an inn. It was a very popular inn among Ninjas because it was in the middle of the route from Konoha to some other countries, exactly a day from their village, if they didn´t rush, so many Ninjas spent their nights or dinners there.

"Are you sure you want to stay in the inn Kiba? We could be in Konoha in 8 hours if we run and you can get your arm checked at the hospital" Tenten suggested

"I´ll suffer the pain to have a bath, meal and a decent sleep right now" he said.

"If he prefers this…" Shino commented and the 3 of them went to the inn.

After booking the 2 rooms they went to have baths and they rejoined at the restaurant to have dinner.

Shino and Kiba were at the table chatting. They had bump into Genma that was going to another mission. It was common to find ninjas at that place. Kiba always liked to guess which ones were going and which ones were coming back from the mission. Apart from the relaxed expressions on their faces you could tell it by what they were drinking. Kiba and Shino were enjoying a couple of beers, That meant that their mission was over.

"Did you order?" Tenten joined them with another beer in her hand

"Yep, yakitori" Kiba answered.

"Great!" She sat in front of him.

The dinner arrived and the group enjoyed it while chatting. An hour later Shino retreated to his bed room and the two of them were left alone.

By that time they had enjoyed a couple of beers, Kiba allowed himself to tease her a little. Maybe he could convince her tonight. His stimulated brain thought.

"It´s the least you can do Tenten with my arm like this I can´t wash my back" He said

The brunette laughed. "Really?, this is how you get all those girls… cheesy"

"Nahh… I don´t want to use my good stuff with you" He said in a cocky tone.

"Of course! don´t beat a dead horse" She giggled.

"It´s not like that" he looked at her.

"Then why?" She looked back at him.

"Because it will probably work" He said serious.

Tenten blushed.

That second he got lost in her eyes and then he noticed she was looking pass through him, her smile was gone.

"Tenten" A cold male voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw him; Neji Hyuuga was standing behind him, his smile faded now.

"Hi" Karin was next to him

"Neji" She said and stared at him, after a couple of seconds she stood up and the two of them went to talk outside.

Kiba wanted to dig a hole and buried himself alive.

"Hey, do you want another?" The red head asked him

"Sure" He said as he tried to return to reality but unluckily Neji and Tenten decided to held they discussion outside, right besides a window in front of his eyes so he just stared at the fight.

They enjoyed a beer in silence. Neji and Tenten fighting calmed down, they seemed to be talking peacefully now.

"So how was the mission?" he asked just to be polite but as the red head talked he glanced at the window.

By now Tenten was crying in Neji´s arms and Karin keep telling him about some ninja of the bingo book.

When the fifth beer arrived Tenten and Neji moved away. His eyes moved back to the red head "Great" He said.

"How about yours?" She asked.

He sipped his beer "Well we had to…" but was interrupted, a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Kiba, Neji and me, we are returning to Konoha now" Tenten commented, she was holding his hand.

"Is everything ok?" He asked worried.

She smiled, beautifully "Everything is great"

Now that beautiful smile that made his heart run at double speed felt like a stab "Ok…" He looked at Neji , he was stoic, as always.

"Well, I get going… Bye Kiba… Thanks for everything" she turned around and left with the Hyuuga.

Suddenly he felt like there wasn´t enough air in the room to breath. He felt like a wealthy kid that could have any toy he wanted only the one he liked was the one other child have.

"I guess I´ll go to sleep to" Karin said.

He turned around and looked at her, maybe there was something he could do to forget all this. "OH come on Karin, we are having a good time, just another round. On me" He grinned.

III ONE HOUR LATER III

'THUD´ was the sound of Karin´s back collapsing against the wall of the inn.

"Kiba" she moaned. The Inuzuka and the red haired girl were heavily making out against one of the inns walls.  
He was kissing her mouth, her neck, his hands roamed all over her body until they reached between her legs.

"We should enter my room" She panted.

"I can´t wait" He mumbled as he bit her neck and his hand reached her underwear.

"But someone could see us" His fingers had found her pleasure spot and were caressing her softly. She couldn't go away, she couldn´t stop feeling like that.

His other hand started unbuttoning her shirt. His tongue quickly slid from her neck towards her chest. "Karin I want you"

"MMMhh" was all she could say. Her arms run around his neck and his hands lowered her shorts. In a swift motion he was pinning her against the wall and inside her. Her mouth bit his neck but couldn't prevent her from moaning.

Even though they were alone in the first level of the inn, where all the rooms were, everybody seemed to be sleeping or at the bar but suddenly the sound of someone climbing the stairs was hearable.

"Kiba" she panicked but couldn´t stop rocking her hips against him.

He kissed her mouth and slowed his movements. The new comer passed by them, they seemed to be a couple making out. "This is fun" he grinned.

"Shut up" she complained, trying not to move.

"You like it" he quickly turned her around and pushed her against a window. Her chest was pinned against the glass and he gave it to her doggy style.

"Kiba!" she moaned his name as his hand opened her shirt making her breast crush again the open window. His mouth kissed her neck "You are loving this" his hand grabbed her waist and rocked his hips against her. He was so drunk that the alcohol had numbed the pain in his arm.

She couldn´t talk. He was right. The whole experience was so thrilling, she couldn´t be more aroused. Even though they had to be quiet so no one could find out, the Inuzuka was giving it to her so hard she was having problems trying to shut her screaming mouth.

"AHHHH" she screamed as her pussy tightened around him. She was cumming. His movements turned even more violent as he slammed his hips against her, trying to find his release. After a couple of minutes he reached it and climaxed inside the red head.

She collapsed against his chest exhausted. "Oh god" He caught her.

"Let´s go to your room" his tongue traced her neck, he was quite insatiable.

She nodded and lead him.

III THE NEXT MORNING III

Kiba opened his eyes, he could tell 2 things: it was day time and he had a huge hangover. When he tried to sit on the bed he screamed in pain. His arm was on fire.

Karin who was buttoning her tshirt looked at him "Your arm is dislocated? I haven´t noticed it yesterday"

He cursed himself mentally, what was he doing in this girls bed? He couldn´t recall the night but he had a pretty good idea. "Yes" he nodded. Could the whole Tenten crush was affecting him s much, or it was regular Kiba picking up girls.

"I could fix it" She sat next to him.

"That would be great"

She grabbed his elbow and while applying some healing chakra she put it again in its place.

"Wow, that didn´t hurt" He said surprised.

She grinned and re arranged her glasses "I´m good"

"You are" he stared at her smiling

She blushed "I… I think we should go, your team must be waiting for you" she said nervous.

He scratched the back of his head "I guess you must be right" He stood up, completely naked.

She stared at him, her jaw dropping a little. His body was sexy.

"Can I use your bathroom first?"

"Sure" she nodded

When he opened the door he noticed that the tub was filled with water "Were you going to use it?"

She nodded again, she was nervous around him. Kiba was so carefree.

"Wanna share? I will wash your back. It´s the least I could do in return of your healing" He extended his arm calling her.

She blushed but caught his hand. He drove her inside the bathroom.

"Did I bite your arm like that?" He asked

"No…No" she answer nervously

"Ohh… ok…" he said wondering what the hell had they done the night before, this girl surely looked kinky

* * *

~Karen K.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


End file.
